2002 год
https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/2002_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B4 ---- В связи с 500-летием со дня смерти Дионисия решением ЮНЕСКО 2002 год назван годом Дионисия. Объявлен ООН Международным годом экотуризма (резолюция 53/200), гор (резолюция 53/24) и культурного наследия Организации Объединенных Наций (резолюция 56/8). «Год здоровья» в Казахстанеadilet.zan.kz — Об объявлении 2002 года Годом здоровья.. «Год малонаселенных пунктов» в Австралии. «Год национальной науки» в Великобритании. Дата года представляет собой палиндром (ранее это произошло в 1991 году, а следующий раз произойдёт в 2112 году). События Январь thumb|120px|right|Почтовая марка России, 2002 год thumb|200px|right|[[Эдуардо Дуальде — 53-й президент Аргентины]] thumb|200px|right|Лицевая сторона банкноты в 10 евро thumb|200px|right|[[Георгий Пырванов — президент Болгарии]] 170px|thumb|Пострадавший Boeing 737—300 * 1 января ** На территории Европейского союза введена в наличных расчётах единая валюта — евроcalendar.am — Знаменательные события 2002 года.. ** В России введен налог на добычу полезных ископаемыхru-90.ru — События 2002 года. История новой России.. ** В России вступил в силу закон «О государственном пенсионном обеспечении в Российской Федерации»''Короткевич В. И.'' Истории современной России 1991—2003 // Издательство С.-Петербургского университета, 2004. ** Леви Мванаваса вступил в должность президента Замбии (до 29 июня 2008 года). ** Майкл Блумберг вступил в должность мэра Нью-Йорка (до 31 декабря 2013 года). ** Каспар Филлигер вступил в должность президента Швейцарии (до 31 декабря 2002 года). ** Испания стала Председателем Совета Европейского союза (до 30 июня 2002 года)thechechenpress.com — С сегодняшнего дня председателем Европейского союза стала Испания.. ** Председательство в G8 перешло к Канаде (до 1 января 2003 года)ria.ru — Подготовка саммита «большой восьмерки» и ключевые международные проблемы будут в центре внимания переговоров глав государств России и Канады.. ** Тайвань стал членом Всемирной торговой организацииВТО. Члены и наблюдатели ВТО.Члены и наблюдатели на официальном сайте ВТО.. * 2 января — Эдуардо Дуальде избран парламентом временным президентом президента Аргентины (до 25 мая 2003 года). * 7 января — принята новая конституция Комор. Название государства изменено с «Федеральная Исламская Республика Коморские Острова» на «Союз Коморских Островов»Атлас мира. ред. Поздняк Г. В.; Омск: Роскартография, ФГУП «ОКФ», 2007 ISBN 5-9523-0164-9. * 9 января — Война в Афганистане: самолет KC-130R «Геркулес» морской пехоты США столкнулся с горой при посадке на авиабазе Шамси в Белуджистане (Пакистан). 7 человек погиблиMarines set to call Afghan crash 'pilot error' // CNN. * 10 января — Энрике Боланьос вступил в должность президента Никарагуа (до 10 января 2007 года)www.worldstatesmen.org — Nicaragua.. * 11 января — Первые задержанные прибыли в американскую тюрьму на базе в Гуантанамо. Тюрьма впоследствии получила известность из-за пыток и издевательств над заключеннымиwww.bbc.co.uk — Тюрьма в Гуантанамо.. * 12 января — Португалия стала председателем ОБСЕria.ru — Португалия официально стала председателем ОБСЕ на 2002 год. * 13 января ** В России состоялись выборы глав Республики Адыгея и Кабардино-Балкарской республики. Президентом Адыгеи избран Хазрет Совмен (68,89 % голосов при явке 62,83 %), президентом Кабардино-Балкарии переизбран Валерий Коков (87,18 % голосов при явке 85,87 %)us-cars.ru — Выборы глав регионов России в 2002 году.. ** Инцидент с солёным кренделем: во время просмотра по телевизору матча по американскому футболу в Белом доме президент США Джордж Буш подавился солёным кренделем и на несколько секунд потерял сознание. Случившееся получило широкий общественный резонанс . * 14—20 января — в Лозанне состоялся чемпионат Европы по фигурному катанию. Победу в общекомандном зачете одержала сборная России. * 14 января — Аварийная посадка Ту-204 в Омске, пострадавших нет. * 15 января ** В провинции Хунань (на юго-востоке Китая) в результате взрыва на шахте погибли 25 человекrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв на шахте в Китае: погибли 25 человек.. ** Ирландец Пэт Кокс занял пост Председателя Европейского парламента (до 20 июля 2004 года)«European Parliament head welcomes direct talks on Cyprus». Cyprus News Agency, Nicosia. 16 January 2002.. ** В Тулузе свой первый полет совершил пассажирский самолёт Airbus A318www.airbus.com — Request Rejected.avia.pro — Airbus A318.. * 16 января ** Совет Безопасности ООН единогласно проголосовал за наложение санкций на экстремистскую организацию Аль-Каида и движение Талибан. ** Под Джокьякартой потерпел катастрофу Boeing 737 компании Garuda Indonesia, в результате которой 1 человек погибNational Transportation Safety Committee. Aircraft Accident Report: Pt. Garuda Indonesia GA421 B737-300 PK-GWA Самолёт индонезийской авиакомпании совершил вынужденную посадку на воду.. * 17 января — Гражданская война в Колумбии: ультраправые боевики совершили массовое убийство жителей деревни Ченке. 26 человек было убито, сама деревня сожжена . * 18 января — Вторая чеченская война: в Махачкале подорван грузовик с военнослужащими Внутренних Войск России. 8 человек погибли, 10 получили раненияКавказский Узел | Дагестан: хроника террора (1996—2014 гг.). * 19 января — Война в Афганистане: вертолет CH-53E «Супер Стэллион» Корпуса морской пехоты США потерпел катастрофу из-за отказа двигателей в районе Кабула. 2 человека погибли, 5 получили раненияSoil-Clogged Engines Blamed for Fatal Afghan Helicopter Crash.. * 19 января—13 февраля — в Мали состоялся 23-й Кубок африканских наций по футболу. Победу одержала сборная Камеруна, второе место заняла сборная Сенегала, третье — сборная Нигерии. * 21 января ** Хамада Мади занял пост временного президента Комор (до 26 мая 2002 года) . ** Вошла в оборот купюра номиналом в 20 000 белорусских рублей. * 22 января ** По решению суда прекращено вещание телеканала ТВ-6. ** Георгий Пырванов вступил в должность президента Болгарии (до 22 января 2012 года). * 25 января—3 февраля — в Швеции прошел 5-й чемпионат Европы по гандболу среди мужчин. Победу одержала сборная Швеции, второе место заняла Германия, третье — Дания. * 26—27 января — в Москве состоялась международная конференция по глобальным проблемам всемирной истории . * 27 января ** Вторая чеченская война: в Шелковском районе Чечни сбит вертолёт Ми-8. В числе погибших — заместитель министра внутренних дел РФ генерал-лейтенант Михаил Рудченко и командующий группировкой внутренних войск МВД в Чечне генерал-майор Николай ГоридовГенералы, погибшие в Чечне (Коммерсантъ, 18.11.2002) . ** В Узбекистане прошёл конституционный референдум, по итогам которого 91 % голосов избирателей было отдано за продление срока президентских полномочий Ислама Каримова с 5 до 7 лет и за введение двухпалатного парламентаUzbekistan Freedom House. Явка составила 92 %KISTAN: Referendum criticised by human rights groups IRIN, 28 January 2002. ** В России состоялись выборы президента Северной Осетии. Главой региона переизбран Александр Дзасохов (56,05 % голосов при явке 60,12 %). ** Арабо-израильский конфликт: в Иерусалиме террористка-смертница привела в действие взрывное устройство, начиненное гвоздями. 2 человека погибли, 120 получили раненияrus.delfi.ee — Теракт в центре Иерусалима: 2 убитых, 120 раненых.. * 28 января ** Взрыв военных складов в Лагосе (Нигерия). Погибли более тысячи человекlenta.ru — Взрыв оружейных складов в Нигерии убил сотни человек.. ** В провинции Хэбэй (на севере Китая) на угольной шахте произошло два взрыва. 27 человек погиблиrus.delfi.ee — Два взрыва на шахте в КНР: 27 человек погибли.. ** В районе Ипьялеса потерпел катастрофу Boeing 727—134 компании TAME, в результате чего погибли 94 человека . ** Вторая чеченская война: в районе Дышне-Ведено подбит вертолёт Ми-8 ВС РФ. После аварийной посадки вертолет сгорел. 3 человека получили раненияСписок потерь военной авиации России в 2002 году. ** Война в Афганистане: вертолет CH-47D «Чинук» разбился при посадке в окрестностях города Хост. 16 человек получили раненияBoeing’s CH-47 Chinook helicopter 84-24174 — A loss in Afghanistan. ** Имангали Тасмагамбетов вступил в должность премьер-министра Казахстана (до 11 июня 2003 года)Тасмагамбетов Имангали Нургалиевич (ПЕРСОНАЛЬНАЯ СПРАВКА).. ** Сийм Каллас занял пост премьер-министра Эстонии (до 10 апреля 2003 года). ** Рикардо Мадуро Хоэст вступил в должность президента Гондураса (до 28 января 2006 года). Февраль thumb|170px|Горящие здания и магазины в Ахмедабаде * 1 февраля ** Вступил в силу новый Трудовой кодекс Российской Федерации. ** В результате взрыва бензовоза в нигерийском городе Окене (штат Коги) погиб 51 человекrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв автоцистерны в Нигерии: 51 человек погиб.. ** Юй Сикунь назначен председателем правительства Тайваня (до 1 февраля 2005 года). ** В Карачи (Пакистан) убит ранее похищенный американский журналист, шеф южноазиатского бюро газеты «The Wall Street Journal», Дэниел ПерлNewsru.com. — Дэниэл Перл все-таки убит исламистами.. * 3 февраля ** В Коста-Рике прошли всеобщие выборы: первый тур президентских выборов и выборы в парламент. Большинство мест в парламенте поучил Социально-христианский союз. Во второй тур президентских выборов вышли Абель Пачеко (38,6 %) и Роландо Арайя Монге (31,1 %)Nohlen, D (2005) Elections in the Americas: A data handbook, Volume I, p155 ISBN 978-0-19-928357-6. ** Вторая чеченская война: вертолёт Ми-24В ФПС России сбит чеченскими боевиками в районе Тусхорой. 3 человека погибли. * 6 февраля — в результате взрыва на угольной шахте в Шленском воеводстве (Польша) погибли 10 человекrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв на угольной шахте в Польше: 10 погибших.. * 6—17 февраля — состоялся 52-й Берлинский международный кинофестиваль. Награду за лучший фильм («золотой медведь») получили историческая драма Пола Гринграсса «Кровавое воскресенье» и аниме-фильм Хаяо Миядзаки «Унесённые призраками». * 7 февраля — Вторая чеченская война: вертолёт Ми-8 военно-воздушных сил России упал после взлёта в Ханкале. Погибли 7 человек, 3 получили ранения . * 8 февраля ** Вторая гражданская война в Либерии: президент Либерии Чарльз Тейлор ввел в стране чрезвычайное положение (отменено в сентябре) . ** Окончание гражданской войны в Алжире . * 8—24 февраля — в Солт-Лейк-Сити прошли XIX зимние Олимпийские игры. Победу в неофициальном командном зачете одержала сборная Норвегии. * 10 февраля — в России вступил в силу закон «О лицензировании отдельных видов деятельности». * 11 февраля ** В Нигерии в результате взрыва бензовоза в южном округе Огун погибли около 30 человекrus.delfi.ee — В пожаре на нигерийской автотрассе погибли 30 человек.. ** Папа Римский Иоанн Павел II, несмотря на протест Московского Патриархата и череду антикатолических митингов, преобразовал 4 апостольские администратуры в России в полноценные епархии (Архиепархия Матери Божией в Москве, Преображенская епархия в Новосибирске, Епархия Святого Иосифа в Иркутске, Епархия Святого Климента в Саратове)www.kommersant.ru — День в истории: 11 февраля.. * 12 февраля ** Под Хорремабадом потерпел катастрофу самолёт Ту-154 авиакомпании Iran Air Tours. Погибли все находившиеся на борту 119 человек . ** В Гааге начался судебный процесс над бывшим президентом Югославии Сободаном Милошевичем/milosevic.narod.ru — Хроника первой части суда над Милошевичем.. * 13 февраля — Война в Афганистане: самолет MC-130Р «Комбат Шедоу» ВВС США разбился в отдалённом районе на востоке Афганистана. 8 человек получили раненияUS Air Force cargo plane crashes in Afghanistan. * 14 февраля ** Эмират Бахрейн провозглашён королевством. ** Бериз Белкич занял пост Председателя Президиума Боснии и Герцеговины (до 28 октября 2002 года)grits.net.ua — Босния и Герцеговина. * 15 февраля — Ангиди Четтьяр занял пост и. о. президента Маврикия (до 18 февраля 2002 года). * 18 февраля — Ариранга Пиллай занял пост и. о. президента Маврикия (до 25 февраля 2002 года). * 19 февраля — самолёт Су-24 ВС РФ потерпел катастрофу во время учебно-тренировочного полета под Псковом. Оба лётчика погибли. * 20 февраля ** Возгорание вагонов пассажирского поезда Каир — Луксор. Сгорело 7 вагонов. Погибли более 383 человек, несколько сотен получили ранения373 человека сгорели заживо в пассажирском поезде в Египте.The World’s Worst Railroad Disasters.. ** Таджикистан присоединился к программе НАТО «Партнёрство во имя мира». * 21 февраля — самолёт Ан-26 упал при заходе на посадку под Архангельском. 17 человек погибли, 3 получили ранения. * 22 февраля ** В ангольской провинции Мошико в бою с правительственными войсками убит лидер УНИТА Жонас СавимбиSavimbi 'died with gun in hand'.. ** Пандели Майко назначен председателем Совета министров Албании (до 31 июля 2002 года). * 24 февраля — парламентские выборы в Лаосе. НРПЛ одержала победу, получив все 109 мест. Явка избирателей составила 99,9 %http://www.ipu.org/parline-e/reports/arc/2175_02.htm LAO PEOPLE’S DEMOCRATIC REPUBLIC Parliamentary Chamber: Sapha Heng Xathttp://www.ipu.org/parline-e/reports/arc/2175_02.htm Inter-Parliamentary Union. * 25 февраля — парламент избрал Карла Оффмана президентом Маврикия (до 1 октября 2003 года). * 26 февраля — Жак Юг Силла назначен на пост премьер-министра Мадагаскара (до 20 января 2007 года). * 27 февраля ** Указом № 245 Президента РФ Владимира Путина учреждён орден «За морские заслуги». ** В Лос-Анджелесе состоялась 44-я церемония вручения премий «Грэмми». * Февраль—Март — серия межрелигиозных столкновений между радикальными индуистами и мусульманами в индийском штате Гуджарат. Наиболее ожесточенные столкновения произошли в Ахмадабаде . Март * 1 марта ** 108-й старт (STS-109) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 27-й полёт шаттла Колумбия. Экипаж: Скотт Олтман, Дуэйн Кэри, Джон Грансфелд, Нэнси Кэрри, Ричард Линнехан, Джеймс Ньюман, Майкл Массимино. Четвёртая экспедиция по обслуживанию космического телескопа «Хаббл». ** В Финляндии легализованы однополые браки . * 2—18 марта —''Война в Афганистане:'' силами международной коалиции во главе с США в Афганистане против «Аль-Каиды» проведена операция «Анаконда». * 4 марта ** Состоялось учредительное собрание Национальной академии кинематографических искусств и наук, учреждена премия академии — «Золотой орёл»Март 2002 года в истории.. ** Байрам Реджепи вступил в должность премьер-министра Косово (до 3 декабря 2004 года)www.kryeministri-ks.net — Официальный сайт премьер-министра Косова. ** Война в Афганистане: вертолет MH-47E «Чинук» полка специальных операций Армии США попал под обстрел с земли и совершил вынужденную посадку на востоке Афганистана. 7 человек погиблиBoeing MH-47E Chinook helicopter 92-00475. * 6 марта — в результате взрыва на каменоломне индийского города Вемулавада (штат Андхра-Прадеш) 10 человек погибли и около 10 получили раненияrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв на каменоломне в Индии: 10 погибших.. * 7 марта — самолет AV-8B «Харриер» II Корпуса морской пехоты США упал в море в районе Сан-Диего. Пилот катапультировалсяwww.airwar.ru — Потери самолетов AV-8 ВС США.. * 8 марта — Война в Афганистане: самолет F-14А «Томкэт» ВМС США во время ночной посадки на борт авианосца «John C. Stennis» упал в воды Аравийского моря. Оба пилота катапультировалисьU.S. Navy jet crashes in Arabian Sea; crew rescued. * 12 марта — Арабо-израильский конфликт: Совет безопасности ООН принял Резолюцию 1397 в поддержку «идеи о регионе, в котором два государства, Израиль и Палестина, живут как соседи с безопасными и признанными границами». Первая предложенная США резолюция, в которой говорилось о палестинской государственности. * 15 марта ** Ивон Нептун назначен на пост премьер-министра Гаити (до 12 марта 2004 года). ** Драган Микеревич занял пост председатели Совета Министров Боснии и Герцеговины (до 23 декабря 2002 года)Bosnia and Hercegovina. derstandard.at — Dragan Mikerevic neuer Ministerpräsident von Bosnien-Herzegowina. . ** Постановлением Правительства Республики Казахстан № 310 создано ЗАО «Казахстанские железные дороги»www.webeconomy.ru — Железные дороги Казахстана.. * 15—16 марта — в Херенвене (Нидерланды) состоялся чемпионат мира по конькобежному спорту в классическом многоборье. Победы одержали Йохем Эйтдехаге (Нидерланды) у мужчин и Анни Фризингер (Германия) у женщин. * 16 марта — Вторая конголезская война: после ожесточенных боев повстанцы из ДКД захватили город Молиро на побережье озера ТанганьикаRwandan-backed rebels leave eastern Congo town.. * 16—24 марта — в Нагано состоялся чемпионат мира по фигурному катанию. Победу в общекомандном зачете одержала сборная России. * 17 марта ** Расстрел демонстрации в селе Аксы, Джалал-Абадской области Киргизии, протестовавшей против передачи части киргизских территорий КитаюВерните границу! Новая власть: земли своей не отдадим ни пяди…. ** В России состоялись выборы Председателя Правительства Республики Тыва. Главой региона переизбран Шериг-оол Ооржак (65,52 голосов при явке 53,54 %). ** В Португалии состоялись парламентские выборы. Победу одержала Социал-демократическая партия (40.21 % голосов избирателей, 105 мест в Ассамблеи Республики). Второе место заняла Социалистическая партия (37.79 % голосов, 96 мест). По итогам выборов была сформирована правящая коалиция Социал-демократической и Народной партийwww.electoralgeography.com — Португалия. Парламентские выборы, 2002.. * 18 марта ** Модибо Кейта назначен на пост премьер-министра Мали (до 9 июня 2002 года) . ** Война в Афганистане: вертолет MH-53M «Пэйв Лоу IV» Армии США разбился во время посадки в районе Тарин Ковт в провинции Урузган в условиях плохой видимости. 3 человека получили раненияHelicopter crash lands in Afghanistan. * 18—27 марта — в Румынии прошла перепись населения. * 19 марта — Зимбабве приостановила участие в Содружестве наций (окончательно вышла из Содружества 7 декабря 2003 года) . * 20 марта ** Вторая чеченская война: в результате спецоперации ФСБ уничтожен террорист Хаттабria.ru — Уничтоженные чеченские боевики. Справка.. ** Арабо-израильский конфликт: в результате взрыва автобуса Тель-Авив — Назарет террористом-смертником 6 человек погибли, более 30 получили раненияrus.delfi.ee — В Израиле камикадзе взорвал автобус.. ** Сергей Игнатьев назначен главой Центрального банка России (до 24 июня 2013 года)lenta.ru — Судьба Центробанка зависит от забывчивости Игнатьева.. * 21 марта — с космодрома Байконур осуществлен запуск ракеты-носителя Союз-У с транспортным грузовом космическим кораблем Прогресс М1-8. Экспедиция по снабжению МКС (сведен с орбиты 25 июня) . * 24 или 25 марта — на одном из крупнейших сирийских заводов по производству боеприпасов в городе Хомс произошел взрыв. 35 человек погибли/rus.delfi.ee — Взрыв на заводе боеприпасов в Сирии: 35 погибших.. * 24 марта — в Лос-Анджелесе состоялась 74-я церемония вручения наград премии «Оскар» за заслуги в области кинематографа за 2001 год. Лучшим фильмом стала драма «Игры разума». * 25 марта ** В результате сильного землетрясения в Афганистане погибли около 1000 человекЗемлетрясения XXI века.. ** Австралийскими учёными обнаружен ген эпилепсииУчёные нашли ген эпилепсии.. * 26 марта — самолёт Су-27 ВС РФ упал из-за отказа двигателей в 40 км от Владивостока. Летчик катапультировался. * 27 марта — Арабо-израильский конфликт: террористический акт в отеле «Парк» города Натания (Израиль): в результате взрыва, устроенного террористом-смертником, 30 человек погибли, 140 получили раненияТеррорист-камикадзе взорвал бомбу в отеле израильского города Нетания.. * 27—28 марта — В Бейруте состоялся 14-й саммит Лиги арабских государствwww.al-bab.com — The Arab Peace Initiative, 2002. . * 28 марта — Габриэл Арканжу да Кошта назначен на пост премьер-министра Сан-Томе и Принсипи (до 7 октября 2002 года) . * 29 марта — Арабо-израильский конфликт: израильские войска введены в палестинский город Рамаллах, начата осада резиденции Ясира Арафата. * 31 марта ** на Украине состоялись парламентские выборы. Большинство мест в Верховной раде получил Блок Виктора Ющенко «Наша Украина», второе место заняла Коммунистическая партия Украины, третье — Блок партий «За единую Украину!» . ** Арабо-израильский конфликт: в одном из кафе-ресторанов Хайфы произошел взрыв, устроенный террористом-смертником. 15 человек погибли, десятки получили раненияrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв в Хайфе: погибло не менее 15 человек.. Апрель thumb|Жозе Мануэл Баррозу на заседании [[Россия и НАТО|саммита Россия-НАТО, 28 мая 2002 r.]] * 1 апреля ** В результате взрыва на шахте в китайской провинции Хэнань погибли 22 человекаrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв на шахте в Китае: 22 погибших.. ** Антонио Вольпинари и Джованни Уголини вступили в должность капитанов-регентов Сан-Марино (до 1 октября 2002 года). * 2 апреля — в России на телеканале ОРТ состоялась премьера телеигры «Русская Рулетка» (ведущий — Валдис Пельш) (выходила до 6 августа 2004 года)top.rbc.ru — Русская рулетка — игра для стройных.. * 2—12 апреля — Арабо-израильский конфликт: Армия обороны Израиля в ходе операции «Защитная стена» заняли лагере беженцев Дженин. Арабы оказали ожесточенное сопротивление. Обе стороны потеряли примерно 70 человек убитыми300 вооруженных боевиков сдались ЦАХАЛу в Дженине, 10.04.2002.. thumb|230px|Президент Венесуэлы Уго Чавес right|thumb|[[Марк Шаттлуорт — первый астронавт ЮАР — на борту МКС.]] * 3 апреля — на аэродроме Запорожья во время испытательного полёта разбился самолет Су-25 ВС Украины. Пилот погиб/www.kiev2000.com — Украинский Су-25 разбился по вине пилота.. * 4 апреля — подписан Меморандум о взаимопонимании между правительством Анголы и руководством УНИТА. Формальное окончание ангольской гражданской войны. * 6 апреля — Жозе Мануэл Дурау Баррозу занял пост премьер-министра Португалии (до 17 июля 2004 года). * 7 апреля ** Во втором туре президентских выборов в Коста-Рике победил Абель Пачеко (58,0 % голосов), опередивший Роландо Арайу Монге (42,0 % голосов)Nohlen. ** В России состоялись выборы Президента Республики Ингушетия. Во второй тур вышли Алихан Амирханов (33,09 % голосов) и Мурат Зязиков (19,11 %). Явка составила 67,65 %. ** В результате взрыва бомбы в колумбийском городе Виллавиченцио 10 человек погибли, 25 поучили раненияrus.delfi.ee — При взрыве автомобиля погибли 10 человек.. * 8 апреля — 109-й старт (STS-110) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 25-й полёт шаттла Атлантис. Экипаж — Майкл Блумфилд, Стефен Фрик, Джерри Росс, Стевен Смит, Еллен Очоа, Ли Морин, Рекс Вальхайм. Джерри Росс — первый асронавт, совершивший седьмой космический полёт. * 9—10 апреля — в Веймаре состоялись 5-е российско-германские межгосударственные консультации. Основные темы: экономическое и культурное сотрудничество, развитие отношений России с ЕСarchive.mid.ru — Российско-германские межгосударственные консультации.archive.kremlin.ru — Визит в Германию. Российско-германские межгосударственные консультации.. * 10 апреля ** В результате взрыва газа на шахте в городе Цзиси северо-восточной китайской провинции Хэйлунцзян 24 человека погибли, 38 получили раненияrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв на шахте в Китае: 24 погибли, 39 ранены.. ** Война в Афганистане: вертолет AH-64A «Апач» Армии США разбился к северо-востоку от Кандагара по техническим причинам. 2 человека получили раненияChopper crash lands, injures two. * 11 апреля — террорист-смертник взорвал бомбу в синагоге Эль-Гриба в Тунисе, погибли 22 человека (14 немецких туристов, 5 тунисцев, 2 француза и террорист-смертник)www.newsru.com — Террорист, взорвавший синагогу в Тунисе, приговорен к 20 годам тюрьмы.. * 12 апреля — Арабо-израильский конфликт: в результате взрыва на автобусной остановки в Иерусалиме, устроенном террористкой-смертницей, 6 человек погибли, 62 получили раненияrus.delfi.ee — В центре Иерусалима взорван автобус: 6 убитых, более 60 раненых.. * 12—13 апреля — в Венесуэле совершена попытка государственного переворота. Свергнут президент Уго Чавес, распущены парламент и Верховный суд. Временным президентом стал Педро Кармона. На следующий день Чавес восстановлен в должности, а Кармона арестованКонфликтолог: Государственный переворот 2002 года.. * 14 апреля ** В России состоялись выборы глав Липецкой и Пензенской областей. Губернатором Липецкой области переизбран Олег Королёв (73,06 % при явке в 42,88 %). Губернатором Пензенской области переизбран Василий Бочкарёв (45,45 % при явке 53,43 %). ** Вторая чеченская война: в Ведено подорван МТЛ-Б вооружённых сил Российской Федерации. 6 военнослужащих погибли, 4 получили ранениявойна: работа над ошибками. — Москва: Эксмо, 2009. — 336 с. — 5000 экз.. ** На Коморах состоялись президентские выборы. Победу одержал Азали Ассумани (75 % голосов избирателей)www.electoralgeography.com — Коморские острова. Президентские выборы 2002 (Первый раунд). * 15 апреля ** В Пусане при заходе на посадку врезался в гору и разрушился самолёт Boeing 767 авиакомпании Air China. 129 человек погибли . ** Армения, Бруней и Буркина-Фасо установили дипломатические отношения . * 16 апреля — Россия и Чехия подписали соглашение о поставках военной продукции в счет частичного погашения задолженности бывшего СССР. * 18 апреля — Вторая чеченская война: в своём Послании Федеральному Собранию Владимир Путин заявил о завершении военной стадии конфликта в Чечне«''Теперь о ситуации в Чечне. Военную стадию конфликта можно считать завершенной… Ещё год назад мы считали тех, кто нам противостоит. Сколько там бандитов и террористов: две тысячи, три, пять, десять. Сегодня для нас не важно, сколько их. Нужно знать, где они.» Послание Федеральному Собранию Российской Федерации — 18 апреля 2002 года.. * 21 апреля — во Франции прошёл первый тур президентских выборов. Во второй тур вышли Жак Ширак (19,88 % голосов) и Жан-Мари Ле Пен (16,86 %). * 22—28 апреля — в Анталье (Турция) состоялся 81-й чемпионат Европы по тяжёлой атлетике. Победу в общекомандном зачете одержала БолгарияResults.. * 23 апреля — в России указом президента создано АО «Концерн ПВО Алмаз-Антей»ПОЛИТКОМ.РУ: Информационный сайт политических комментариев.. * 23—24 апреля — В Ашхабаде состоялся 1-й саммит глав прикаспийских государств. В рамках саммита 23 апреля подписан новый «Договор о дружбе и сотрудничестве между Россией и Туркменистаном»allrefs.net — Саммиты глав прикаспийских государств.. * 24 апреля — Босния и Герцеговина вступила в Совет Европы. * 25 апреля ** Старт космического корабля Союз ТМ-34, последний полёт корабля модификации ТМ. Экипаж старта — Юрий Гидзенко, Роберто Виттори (Италия) и Марк Шаттлуорт (ЮАР). Шаттлуорт — первый астронавт из ЮАР. ** В Тбилиси произошло землетрясение магнитудой 6. 5 человек погибли, разрушено множество зданийХронология 2002 года. www.civil.ge.. * 26 апреля ** Массовое убийство в гимназии Гутенберг (Эрфурт, Германия): бывший ученик гимназии Роберт Штайнхойзер убил 16 человек и покончил с собойНеизвестный расстрелял 17 человек в школе Германии. newsru.com. ** В результате взрыва в мечете пакистанского города Бхаккар погибли 11 человекrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв в пакистанской мечети: 11 погибших.. * 26 апреля—11 мая — в Швеции состоялся 66-й чемпионат мира по хоккею с шайбой. Победу одержала сборная Словакии, второе место заняла сборная России, третье — сборная ШвецииOnline-Reports.. * 27 апреля — «Республиканская партия Российской Федерации (РПРФ)» преобразована в «Республиканскую партию России» (сопредседатели партии — Борис Фёдоров и Владимир Лысенко)/ria.ru — Республиканская партия Российской Федерации.. * 28 апреля ** У входа на Центральный рынок Владикавказа (Северная Осетия) прогремел взрыв. Мощность взрывного устройства составила 500 граммов в тротиловом эквиваленте. В результате теракта 9 человек погибли, 46 ранены/ria.ru — Случаи терактов во Владикавказе в 1999—2010 гг. Справка.. ** У села Ермаковское (Красноярский край) разбился вертолёт Ми-8. 8 человек, в том числе губернатор Красноярского края Александр Лебедь, погиблиАлександр Лебедь погиб в авиакатастрофеЧто сгубило Александра Лебедя: туман, самонадеянность или козни «серого полковника».. ** В России состоялись выборы глав Республики Ингушетия (второй тур), Республики Карелия и Республики Бурятия. Президентом Республики Ингушетия избран Мурат Зязиков (53,13 %); его соперник Алихан Амирханов набрал 43,19 % (при явке 65,72 %). Главой Республики Карелия переизбран Сергей Катанандов (53,45 % голосов при явке 50,36 %). Главой Республики Бурятия переизбран Леонид Потапов (68,79 % при явке 53,77 %). ** В Мали состоялся первый тур президентских выборов. Во второй тур вышли Амаду Тумани Туре (28.71 % голосов избирателей) и Сумаила Сиссе (21.31 % голосов)www.electoralgeography.com — Мали. Президентские выборы 2002 г.. * 29 апреля — 'Вторая чеченская война:' в Веденском районе разбился Су-25 ВС РФ, пилот погибВ Чечне разбился российский военный самолет Су-25, пилот погиб | Первый канал. * 30 апреля ** В городе Обнинске навсегда остановлен реактор первой в мире атомной электростанции. ** В Пакистане состоялся референдум о назначении Первеза Мушаррафа президентом страны сроком на пять лет. Назначение одобрило 97,97 % избирателей. Явка составила 56,1 %Pakistan, 30. April 2002 : General Musharraf als Präsident für 5 Jahre Direct Democracy. ** Компания Microsoft выпустила 1-ю версию бесплатного офисного пакета OpenOffice.org. . Май thumb|150px|right|Логотип ОАО «МегаФон» в 2002—2007 годах thumb|150px|right|Абель Пачеко — 47-й президент Коста-Рики thumb|200px|right|Флаг Восточного Тимора thumb|right|200px|[[Владимир Путин и Джордж Буш подписывают договор о сокращении стратегических наступательных потенциалов.]] thumb|200px|right|Boeing 747-209B авиакомпании China Airlines в момент начала разрушения (компьютерная реконструкция) * 1 мая — Янг Вивиан вступил в должность премьер-министра Ниуэ (до 19 июня 2008 года)www.vokrugsveta.ru — Ниуэ.. * 2 мая — в Вануату состоялись парламентские выборы. Премьер-министром в результате создания парламентской коалиции остался представитель партии Вануаку Эдвард Натапеи. * 3 мая ** Перри Кристи занял пост премьер-министра Багамских островов (до 4 мая 2007 года). ** В Камрани подписан акт о передаче одноименной российской военной базы Вьетнаму (4 мая базу покинули последние российские военнослужащие). * 4 мая — в пригороде Кано потерпел катастрофу BAC 1-11-525FT компании EAS Airlines. 149 человек погибли. * 5 мая ** Во Франции прошёл второй тур президентских выборов. Победу одержал Жак Ширак (82,21 % голосов). Его соперник Жан-Мари Ле Пен набрал 17,79 %. Явка составила 79,71 %Les Dessous d’une présidence, Jean-Pierre Thiollet, Anagramme éditions, 2002 (ISBN 2-914571-14-3). ** Приземление корабля Союз ТМ-33. Экипаж посадки — Ю. П. Гидзенко, Р. Виттори (Италия) и М. Шаттлуорт (ЮАР). * 6 мая ** Марк Равалуманана вступил в должность президента МадагаскараФактически занял пост президента 22 февраля 2002 года(до 17 марта 2009 года). ** Жан-Пьер Раффарен занял пост премьер-министра Франции (до 31 мая 2005 года). * 7 мая ** ЗАО «Северо-Западный GSM» преобразован в ОАО «МегаФон». ** Под Далянем разбился авиалайнер McDonnell Douglas MD-82 авиакомпании China Northern Airlines. Все находившиеся на борту 112 человек погибли . ** 'Арабо-израильский конфликт:' В результате взрыва в бильярдной израильского городе Ришон погибли 16 человек, 60 получили раненияrus.delfi.ee — Теракт в Израиле: 16 погибших, 60 раненых.. ** Вертолет Ми-8 Минобороны РФ разбился на Алтае. 11 человек погибли. * 8 мая ** Террористический акт в Карачи. Целью атаки стали французские граждане, работавшие в Карачи по контракту. 13 человек погибли, 40 получили раненияLa marque de Ben Laden.. ** Абель Пачеко вступил в должность президента Коста-Рики (до 8 мая 2006 г.). * 8—9 мая — в Ужгороде состоялся IX Всеславянский собор. * 9 мая — 'Вторая чеченская война:' в Каспийске во время парада Победы произошёл теракт, в результате которого погибли 45 человек, более 100 получили раненияВ Дагестане произошел теракт во время празднования Дня победы.. * 12 мая ** В Мали состоялся второй тур президентских выборов. Победу одержал Амаду Тумани Туре (64.35 % голосов избирателей). Его соперник Сумаила Сиссе набрал 35,65 % голосов. ** На космодроме Байконур произошло обрушение крыши монтажно-испытательного корпуса на площадке № 112. 8 человек погибли. Так же был полностью разрушен единственный летавший в космос космический корабль «Буран»Гибель «Бурана» 13 мая 2002 года.// buran.ru. * 14 мая ** ДКБ преобразована в полноценную международную организацию — Организацию договора о коллективной безопасности (ОДКБ). В неё вошли Россия, Армения, Белоруссия, Казахстан, Кыргызстан, Таджикистан и Узбекистан. ** Бойня в Кисангани — после попытки неудачного восстания в городе Кисангани (ДР Конго) были убиты около 200 человек (солдаты РКД, полицейские и мирные граждане)Congolese rebels massacred own soldiers and civilians to foil coup in Kisangani.UN: Congolese Rebels Killed More Than 150 in Kisangani.. * 15 мая ** В Нидерландах состоялись досрочные парламентские выборы. Победу одержала партия «Христианско-демократический призыв» (27.9 % голосов избирателей, 43 места в парламенте)www.electoralgeography.com — Нидерланды. Парламентские выборы 2002. ** В Глазго состоялся финальный матч Лиги чемпионов УЕФА по футболу. Мадридский «Реал» обыграл леверкузенский «Байер» со счетом 2:1. ** В Индии в 350 км к востоку от города Нью-Дели сошёл с рельсов пассажирский поезд. 10 человек погибли, около 100 получили раненияХроника крупнейших железнодорожных аварий и катастроф в мире. Справка. * 15—26 мая — состоялся 55-й Каннский кинофестиваль. Награду за лучший фильм («золотая пальмовая ветвь») получила историческая драма Романа Полански «Пианист»2002 Cannes Film Festival. * 19 мая ** В России прошли выборы губернатора Смоленской области. Главой региона избран Виктор Маслов (40,51 % голосов), опередивший действующего губернатора Александр Прохоров (34,40 %). Явка составила 40,04 %. ** На телеканале Fox была показана последняя серия культового американского телесериала «Секретные материалы». * 20 мая ** Восточный Тимор провозгласил независимость от Индонезии. ** Шанана Гусман вступил в должность президента Восточного Тимора (до 20 мая 2007 года) . ** Установлены дипломатические отношение между Восточным Тимором, Россией и США Российские загранучреждения Россия в Восточном Тиморе отсутствуют. Интересы России в стране представляет посольство в Индонезии. США признали Восточный Тимор и установили с ним дипломатические отношения 20 мая 2002 года. Первый посол США в Восточном Тиморе вручил верительные грамоты 10 декабря 2002 года.. * 22 мая — Николай Танаев назначен и. о. премьер-министра Киргизии (с 30 мая — премьер министр; до 25 марта 2005 года). * 24 мая — в Москве между Россией и США подписан договор о сокращении стратегических наступательных потенциалов. Условия договора ограничивают количество ядерных боеголовок, стоящих на боевом дежурстве, до 1700—2200 для каждой из сторон (вступил в силу 1 июня 2003 после совместной ратификации Россией и США)Текст договора о СНП на русском.. * 25 мая ** Катастрофа Boeing 747 над Тайваньским проливом: Boeing 747-209B авиакомпании China Airlines упал в Тайваньский пролив. Погибли все 225 человек, находившиеся его на борту. ** В Таллине состоялся 47-й конкурс песни Евровидение. Победу одержала исполнительница Marie N из Латвии. ** В Мозамбике сошёл с рельсов пассажирский поезд. 195 человек погибли, около 160 получили ранения. * 26 мая ** Состоялись президентские выборы в Колумбии. Победу одержал Альваро Урибе Велес, набравший 54 % голосов. ** Азали Ассумани вступил в должность президента Комор (до 26 мая 2006 года). * 27 мая ** Венгерский парламент избрал Петера Медьеши премьер-министром страны (до 29 сентября 2004 года). ** Пэдди Эшдаун назначен Верховным представителем ООН по Боснии и Герцеговине (до 31 января 2006 года)persons-info.com — Эшдаун Пэдди. * 28 мая — главы государств-членов НАТО и Россия подписали Римскую декларацию, которая определила новый формат отношений России и НАТО. Создан Совет Россия-НАТО. * 29 мая — в Сан-Хуане (Пуэрто-Рико) состоялся 51-й ежегодный конкурс красоты «Мисс Вселенная». Победу одержала представительница России Оксана Фёдорова (23 сентября Фёдорова отказалась от титула). * 30 мая — вышел последний номер «Общей газеты» (издавалась с августа 1991 года). * 31 мая — Узбекистан и Ангола установили дипломатические отношения . * 31 мая—30 июня — состоялся чемпионат мира по футболу — 2002, который впервые проходил в Азии, одновременно в Японии и Южной Корее. Победу одержала сборная Бразилии, второе место заняла сборная Германии, третье — сборная Турции. Июнь thumb|150px|right|Амаду Тумани Туре — президент Мали * 1 июня — начал вещание российский телеканал ТВС (закрыт июне 2003 года). * 3—4 июня — в Алма-Ате состоялась 1-я встреча глав-государств и правительств стран-участниц Совещания по взаимодействию и мерам доверия в Азии. По итогам встречи бли приняты «Алматинский Акт» и «Декларация об устранении терроризма и содействии диалогу между цивилизациям»www.newsru.com — В Алма-Ате открылся первый саммит Совещания по взаимодействию и мерам доверия в Азии.2002.kremlin.ru — В Алма-Ате состоялась встреча глав государств и правительств стран — участниц Совещания по взаимодействию и мерам доверия в Азии.. * 5 июня — 110-й старт (STS-111) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 18-й полёт шаттла Индевор. Экипаж — Кеннет Кокрелл, Пол Локхарт, Франклин Чанг-Диаз, Филип Перин (Франция), Валерий Корзун (Россия), Пегги Уитсон, Сергей Трещёв (Россия). Франклин Чанг-Диаз — второй астронавт, совершивший седьмой космический полёт. * 6 июня — над Средиземным морем между побережьем Ливии и греческим островом Крит произошёл взрыв астероида. Мощность взрыва составила 26 килотонн в тротиловом эквиваленте. Никто не пострадал. * 7 июня — В Санкт-Петербурге состоялся встречи глав государств-членов ШОС. Подписаны «Декларация глав государств — членов ШОС» и «Хартия ШОС» (базовый уставной документ) Добро пожаловать на сайт ШОС.. * 8 июня — Амаду Тумани Туре вступил в должность президента Мали (до 22 марта 2012 года)Де-юре — до 8 апреля 2012 года. * 9 июня ** Беспорядки на Манежной площади в Москве, учинённые футбольными фанатами из-за проигрыша сборной России на чемпионате мира. ** Во Франции состоялся первый тур парламентских выборов. Умеренные правые силы (Союз за президентское большинство), поддерживающие президента Жака Ширака, получили подавляющее большинство голосов. ** Ахмед Мохаммед Аг Амани назначен на пост премьер-министра Мали (до 29 апреля 2004 года)www.worldstatesmen.org — Mali. . * 10 июня — В Лос-Анджелесе состоялась 28-я церемония вручения наград премии «Сатурн» за заслуги в области фантастики, фэнтези и фильмов ужасов. Лучшим научно-фантастическим фильмом стал «Искусственный разум» Стивена Спилберга, лучшим фильм-фэнтези — «Властелин колец: Братство Кольца» Питера Джексона, лучшим фильмом ужасов — «Другие» Алехандро АменабараПобедители и номинанты премии «Сатурн» в 2002 году на сайте IMDb . * 12 июня ** В Лиссабоне состоялась международная конференция ОБСЕ. Принят заключительный документ «Предотвращение терроризма и борьба с ним» с оценкой роли международных и региональных организаций в противодействии терроризмуfiles.school-collection.edu.ru — Организация по безопасности и сотрудничеству в Европе.. ** Харун Кабади вступил в должность премьер-министра Чада (до 24 июня 2003 года). * 13 июня ** США в одностороннем порядке вышли из Договора о противоракетной обороне от 1972 годаwww.km.ru — США вышли из договора по ПРО.. ** 'Война в Афганистане:' самолет MC-130H «Комбат Тэлон II» ВВС США разбился вскоре после взлёта в провинции Пактия. 3 человека погибли, 7 получили раненияTroops die in Afghan plane crash. * 14—15 июня — парламентские выборы в Чехии: чешская социал-демократическая партия удержала власть в стране, получив 70 мест в в Палате депутатов из 200. * 16 июня — во Франции состоялся второй тур парламентских выборов. Умеренные правые силы (Союз за президентское большинство), поддерживающие президента Жака Ширака, получили 399 мест в Национальном собрании Франции. * 18 июня—2 июля — разрушительное наводнение на юге России (Ставропольский и Краснодарский края, Кабардино-Балкарская и Карачаево-Черкесская республики): 114 человек погибли, произошли аварии на нескольких дамбах по реке Кубань. Под угрозой затопления оказался город Краснодар. * 20 июня — самолет Л-39 ВС РФ потерпел катастрофу в Борисоглебске. Пилот погиб. * 21 июня — Бадруддоза Чоудхури подал в отставку с поста президента Бангладеша. И. о. президента назначен спикер парламента Джамируддин Сиркар (до 6 сентября 2002 года) . * 21—30 июня — состоялся 24-й Московский международный кинофестиваль. Награду за лучший фильм («золотой Георгий») получил драма братьев Тавиани «Воскресение»XXIV Московский кинофестиваль на сайте «Internet Movie Database» . * 22 июня — в Западном Иране произошло землетрясение магнитудой 6,5, погибли более 260 человек. * 24 июня — в Танзании произошло столкновение пассажирского и грузового поездов. 281 человек погиб, около 900 получили ранения. * 26 июня ** С космодрома Байконур осуществлен запуск ракеты-носителя Союз-У с транспортным грузовом космическим кораблем Прогресс М-46. Экспедиция по снабжению МКС (сведен с орбиты 14 октября) . ** Венесуэлец Альваро Сильва Кальдерон вступил в должность Генерального секретаря ОПЕК (до 31 декабря 2003 года). * 26—27 июня — в Кананаскисе (провинция Альберта, Канада) состоялся 28-й саммит «Большой восьмерки». * 27 июня — компания Ford объявила об отзыве более 250 000 минивэнов Ford Windstar из-за проблемы в тормозной системе. Параллельно с этим, южнокорейская компания Hyundai отозвала более 145 000 седанов модели Hyundai Sonata из-за дефекта боковых подушек безопасности— primamedia.ru День в истории: даты и события 27 июня.. * 28 июня ** Государственная Дума России приняла закон «Об альтернативной гражданской службе». ** 'Война в Афганистане:' в результате взрыва на оружейном складе на юге Афганистана в городе Спин-Болдак погибли не менее 10 человекrus.delfi.ee — В Афганистане взорвался склад оружия.. * 29 июня ** Коффи Сама вступил в должность премьер-министра Того (до 9 июня 2006 года)Countries T . ** Образована «Российская партия жизни» (лидер — Сергей Миронов). * В ночь с 30 июня на 1 июля — в Твери в результате предположительно разбойного нападения смертельно ранен известный исполнитель русского шансона Михаил Круг (1 июля Круг скончался в Тверской городской больнице) . Июль thumb|350px|right|Компьютерная реконструкция столкновения Ту-154 и Боинга-757 thumb|150px|right|Владимир Шпидла — премьер-министр Чехии thumb|150px|right|Абдул Калам — 11-й президент Индии * 1 июля ** В воздушном пространстве Германии столкнулись пассажирский Ту-154 авиакомпании «Башкирские авиалинии» и грузовой «Боинг-757-200PF» компании DHL. Погибли все находившиеся на борту обоих самолётов (71 человек, в том числе 52 ребёнка) . ** Вступил в действие новый уголовно-процессуальный кодекс (УПК) Российской Федерации. ** Дания стала Председателем Совета Европейского союза (до 31 декабря 2002 года)ria.ru — 1-го июля Дания вступила в права председателя Европейского союза.. ** Начало вещания международного телеканала «РТР-Планета» . * 2 июля — американец Стив Фоссетт завершил первое в мире кругосветное путешествие на воздушном шаре. * 2—16 июля — в финском Лахти состоялся 48-й чемпионат мира по стрельбе. Победу в общекомандном зачете одержала сборная РоссииРезультаты чемпионата . * 5 июля — в результате взрыва на рынке Ларба, расположенном около Алжира, 29 человек погибли, 37 раненыrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв на рынке в Алжире — десятки погибших.. * 7 июля ** В Палестине введена в действие временная конституция. ** Во время традиционного бега быков по улицам испанского города Памплона были ранены шесть человекlenta.ru — Шесть быков разогнали жителей испанской Памплоны.. * 9 июля ** Организация Африканского Единства (ОАЕ), объединяющая 53 государства Африки, официально преобразована в Африканский союз. ** Во Всеволожске (Ленинградская область) состоялось официальное открытие первого российского завода компании Ford Motor Companywww.newsru.com — Завод Ford в России откроется в мае.. * 10 июля ** Президент Украины Леонид Кучма подписал указ об интеграции Украины в НАТО. ** Международная группа учёных обнаружила в пустыне Чада череп доисторического предка человека возрастом 7 миллионов летlenta.ru — Найдено «недостающее звено» между обезьяной и человеком.. * 11 июля — премьер-министром Республики Корея впервые в истории существования этого государства стала женщина: южнокорейский президент Ким Дэ Чжун назначил на пост и. о. главы правительства Чан Сан (до 31 июля 2002 года) и, кроме того, произвел смену руководства в шести министерствахm.lenta.ru — Премьер-министром Южной Кореи впервые стала женщина.. * 12 июля ** С российской атомной подводной лодки «Рязань» из подводного положения запущен экспериментальный космический аппарат «Демонстратор-2», предназначенный для доставки на землю грузов с космической орбитыlenta.ru — С российской подводной лодки запущен «Демонстратор».. ** Конфликт вокруг острова Перехиль: марокканские военные высадились на испанском необитаемом островке Перехиль, около Сеуты, и водрузили два флага Марокко (18 июля марокканцы вытеснены с острова, 20 июля восстановлен статус-кво)lenta.ru — Марокканская армия захватила испанский остров.conflictologist.org — Конфликт вокруг острова Перехиль. ** Владимир Шпидла вступил в должность премьер-министра Чехии (до 19 июля 2004 г.). * 12—21 июля — в Перми состоялся 34-й чемпионат Европы по боксу. Победу в общекомандном зачете одержала РоссияРезультаты. . * 14 июля — на Украине образована первая епархия римско-католической церкви. * 15 июля ** Македонский парламент утвердил новую инструкцию, в соответствии с которой албанский язык вводится в качестве второго официального языка во время работы парламента. ** Армения и Тунис установили дипломатические отношения . * 17 июля — в северо-западной китайской провинции Ганьсу археологи обнаружили гигантскую сеть пещер. Она протянулась на расстояние более 50 километров среди отвесных скал по обе стороны реки Цзинхэ и насчитывает 512 пещер и 5 колодцев. * 18 июля — в Индии состоялись президентские выборы. Победу одержал 77-летний учёный Абдул Калам, опередивший Лакшми Сахгала. * 20 июля ** 'Вторая чеченская война:' при перелете из Северной Осетии в Ингушетию потерпел катастрофу, врезавшись в гору, вертолёт МИ-8. Все находившиеся на его борту 12 человек погиблиГазета. Ru — Как разбивались Ми-8.. ** 'Вторая конголезская война:' В Претории (ЮАР) между президентом Демократической Республики Конго Жозефом Кабилой и руандийским президентом-тутси Полем Кагаме подписано мирное соглашение, предусматривающее вывод 20-тысячного контингента руандийской армии, официальное признание организаций тутси на территории Конго (RCD & MLC) и разоружение вооруженных формирований хуту. * 21 июля — в результате взрыва на шахте «Юбилейная» в Первомайске Днепропетровской области (Украина) 6 человек погибли, 14 получили раненияrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв на шахте под Днепропетровском: 6 погибших.. * 22 июля ** В США объявлено о самом крупном за всю историю страны банкротстве: эта процедура была запущена в отношении телекоммуникационной компании «WorldCom», авуары которой насчитывали более 100 млрд долларов. ** Приостановила свою деятельность первая в мире онлайновая радиостанция KPIG: у неё не нашлось денег на авторские отчисления. ** Ян Петер Балкененде занял пост премьер-министра Нидерландов (до 14 октября 2010 года). * 23 июля — президент США Джордж Буш подписал указ о создании на территории гор Юкка в штате Невада могильника для радиоактивных отходовlenta.ru — Американцы закопают свои ядерные отходы в вулкане.lenta.ru — Президент США подписал указ о создании ядерного могильника в штате Невада.. * 24 июля—15 августа — в США состоялись крупномасштабные военные учения «Millennium Challenge 2002» («Вызов Тысячелетия 2002»). Эти учения считаются самыми крупнобюджетными в американской военной истории (250 миллионов долларов)web.archive.org — Millennium Challenge 02.. * 24 июля ** В России принят закон «Об обороте сельскохозяйственных земель». ** Национальная ассамблея избрала на должность президента Албании Альфреда Мойсиу (до 24 июля 2007 года)Alfred Moisiu Curriculum Vitae. * 25 июля ** Абдул Калам вступил в должность президента Индии (до 25 июля 2007 года). ** В России принят закон «О противодействии экстремистской деятельности». * 26 июля — в результате взрыва метана на угольной шахте на юге Китая погибли 18 человекrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв в шахте на юге Китая — 18 погибших.. * 27 июля ** Трагедия на авиашоу во Львове, самая крупная в истории мировых авиашоу: в результате падения Су-27 на зрителей по официальным данным погибли 77 человекНовости NEWSru.com:: Число жертв трагедии на львовском авиашоу достигло 86 человек, newsru.com . ** При раскопках на юге Албании британским археологам удалось обнаружить шахматную фигуру, датируемую VI веком: эта находка свидетельствует, что европейцы начали играть в шахматы не в XII веке, как считалось прежде, а значительно раньшеlenta.ru — В Албании обнаружены самые древние в Европе шахматы.. * 28 июля — рядом с аэропортом «Шереметьево» через 2 минуты после взлёта разбился самолёт Ил-86 RA-86060 авиакомпании «Пулково». 14 человек погиблиЭксперты установили причину катастрофы Ил-86 в «Шереметьево» // Lenta.ru от 10.09.2003. * 30 июля — в США произошло крушение поезда, следовавшем по маршруту Чикаго — Вашингтон: пассажирский поезд сошёл с рельсов в Кенсингтоне (штат Мэриленд), примерно в 15 км к северу от американской столицы. 97 человек получили раненияКрушение поезда в США. * 31 июля ** Фатос Нано назначен председателем Совета министров Албании (до 1 сентября 2005 года). ** В Донецкой области (Украина) на шахте имени Засядько произошел взрыв. 19 человек погиблиrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв на шахте в Донбассе: 19 погибших.. ** Компании «IBM» и «PricewaterhouseCoopers» объявили о достигнутом соглашении по переходу «PwC Consulting» — дочерней фирмы «PwC», специализирующейся на предоставлении консалтинговых услуг и сервисов — в собственность «IBM»/www.algonet.ru — IBM покупает PricewaterhouseCoopers Consulting. Все-таки.. * 31 июля—4 августа — в Юрмале (Латвия) состоялся 1-й Международный конкурс молодых исполнителей популярной музыки «Новая волна». Август thumb|120px|right|Гонсало Санчес де Лосада — 77-й президент Боливии. thumb|120px|right|Альваро Урибе Велес — президент Колумбии. * 2 августа — Сауфату Сопоанга вступил в должность премьер-министра Тувалу (до 27 августа 2004 года). * 3 августа — парламент Турции проголосовал за пакет реформ, готовящих страну к вступлению в ЕС: отменена смертная казнь в мирное время, разрешена критика вооружённых сил страны, запрещена контрабанда людей и человеческих органов, смягчён запрет на использование курдского языкаlenta.ru — Турция запрещает смертную казнь, чтобы вступить в ЕС.. * 4 августа — США объявили о выделении Уругваю полуторамиллиардного кредита, предназначенного для спасения финансовой системы, оказавшейся на грани дефолтаlenta.ru — США потратили 1,5 миллиарда долларов на спасение Уругвая.. * 5 августа — Майкл Томас Сомаре вступил в должность премьер-министра Папуа — Новой Гвинеи (до 2 августа 2011 года). * 6 августа ** Хакеры взломали компьютерную сеть министерства обороны Японии. ** Апелляционный суд США постановил, что СМИ имеют право на полный доступ и запечатление процедуры приведения в исполнения смертной казни в штате Калифорнияtop.rbc.ru — В США будут казнить преступников публично.. ** Гонсало Санчес де Лосада вступил в должность президента Боливии (до 17 октября 2003 года). ** 'Вторая чеченская война:' в Шатое перед зданием комендатуры подорвался на фугасе ГАЗ-66 с военнослужащими: 10 человек погибли, 7 раненоЪ-Газета — Крупнейшие потери федеральных сил во второй чеченской кампании (1999—2004 годов).. * 6—11 августа — в Мюнхене состоялся 18-й чемпионат Европы по легкой атлетике. Победу в общекомандном зачете одержала сборная Россииwww.european-athletics.org World and European records set at European Athletics Championships.. * 7 августа — Альваро Урибе Велес вступил в должность президента Колумбии (до 7 августа 2010 года). * 9 августа ** Чан Дэ Хван назначен и. о. премьер-министра Южной Кореи (до 10 сентября 2002 года). ** 'Война в Афганистане:' в результате взрыва бомбы в Джелалабаде (Афганистан) погибли 12 человекrus.delfi.ee — 12 погибших при взрыве в Афганистане.. * 12 августа — самолёт Л-29 упал на летное поле при выполнении учебно-тренировочного полета в районе Мичуринска. Экипаж катапультировался. * 13 августа — 'Война в Афганистане:' вертолет AH-64A «Апач» Армии США разбился по техническим причинам во время полёта к югу от Кабула. 2 человека получили раненияpom-tom.de. * 14 августа — Кинзанг Дорджи вступил в должность премьер-министра Бутана (до 30 августа 2003 года). * 19 августа — 'Вторая чеченская война:' в Чечне около военной базы Ханкала из ПЗРК «Игла» был сбит военно-транспортный вертолёт Ми-26. 127 человек погибли. Самая крупная в мире катастрофа с участием вертолёта по количеству жертвМи-26 был сбит 19 августа под Ханкалой ракетой, пущенной с земли.. * 20 августа — корпорация «General Motors» объявила об отзыве 700 000 автомобилей, произведённых в 2000 году: в пикапах и микроавтобусах «Chevrolet» и «GMC» были выявлены неполадки в подушках безопасности. * 21 августа ** В Москве убит депутат Госдумы РФ от партии «Либеральная Россия» Владимир Головлевlenta.ru — Убит депутат Госдумы Владимир Головлев.. ** В пустыне на севере штата Аризона прошли успешные испытания прототипов марсохода «Spirit». * 22 августа ** Столица Австралии Канберра стала первым городом страны, где узаконены абортыnewsbabr.com — В Канберре узаконены аборты.. ** Власти Таиланда запретили использовать слонов для передвижения по городским улицамwww.newsru.com — В Таиланде запретили ездить на слонах по улицам города.. ** Остров Норфолк объявил себя зоной, свободной от мобильных телефонов (запрет на пользование мобильными телефонами действовал на острове до апреля 2007 года). ** В результате взрыва газа в общежитии города Когалым (Ханты-Мансийский АО) 8 человек погибли, 1 раненrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв газа в Когалыме: погибли 8 человек.. ** В Непале самолет De Havilland Canada DHC-6 Twin Otter 300 авиакомпании «Shangri-La Air», следовавший рейсом Джомсом — Покхара, врезался в гору. 18 человек погиблиAviation Safety Network retrieved 19 November 2006. * 26 августа ** Парламент Грузии принял решение о выходе страны из состава СНГ и полном выводе военных баз и миротворческих сил с грузинской территорииmfd.ru — Парламент Грузии ставит вопрос о выходе страны из СНГ и полном выводе российских военных баз и миротворческих сил с грузинской территории.. ** 'Вторая чеченская война:' в Шали уничтожен известный полевой командир Асламбек АбдулхаджиевАбдулхаджиев, Асламбек Сайпиевич //Россия-Чечня: цепь ошибок и преступлений 1994—1996 / Сост. О. П. Орлов и А. В. Черкасов. — М.: Мемориал: Права человека, 2010. — С. 400. ISBN 978-5-7712-0420-8В Шали уничтожен так называемый «бригадный генерал» Асламбек Абдулхаджиев // Первый канал, 22.08.2002. * 28 августа — Тео-Бен Гурираб назначен на пост премьер-министра Намибии (до 21 марта 2005 года). * 28 августа—7 сентября — состоялся 59-й международный венецианский кинофестиваль. Награду за лучший фильм («золотого льва») получила драма Питера Маллана «Сёстры Магдалины»www.imdb.com — Венецианский кинофестиваль. * 29 августа—8 сентября — в Индианаполисе состоялся 14-й чемпионат мира по баскетболу среди мужчин. Победу одержала сборная Югославии. Второе место заняла сборная Аргентины, третье — Германии. * 30 августа — под Хабаровском открыт мост через Амурскую протоку длиной 750 метров. * 30 августа—15 сентября — в Германии состоялся 14-й чемпионат мира по волейболу среди женщин. Победу одержала сборная Италии второе место заняла сборная США, третье — сборная России. * 31 августа — 'Вторая чеченская война:' в районе села Бешиль-Ирзу из ПЗРК сбит вертолёт Ми-24П ВС РФ. Оба члена экипажа погиблиВ преддверии зимы.. * Август — в Европе произошло крупнейшее за последние 100 лет наводнение: сильнее всего пострадали Чехия, Австрия, Германия, Словакия, Польша, Венгрия, Румыния и Хорватия. Сентябрь thumb|180px|right|Логотип телеканала «Россия» с 1 сентября 2002 по 23 декабря 2008 года thumb|120px|right|Микулаш Дзуринда — премьер-министр Словакии thumb|150px|right|Федеральный канцлер Германии Герхард Шрёдер * 1 сентября ** Вступил в силу новый Арбитражный процессуальный кодекс Российской Федерации. ** Телеканал «РТР» сменил название на «Россия»ria.ru — РТР поменяет название на телеканал «Россия».. ** Супачаи Панитчпакди вступил в должность Генерального директора Всемирной торговой организации (до 1 сентября 2005 года)Supachai Panitchpakdi, WTO Director-General, 2002—2005.. * 2 сентября ** Телеканал «ОРТ» сменил название на «Первый канал»lenta.ru — Канал ОРТ будет переименован.. ** У берегов Индонезии произошло землетрясение магнитудой до 7. Погибли около 50 человек. * 3 сентября — 'Вторая чеченская война:' в окрестностях Шали на радиоуправляемом фугасе подорвался КамАЗ с милиционерами. 8 человек погибли, 11 получили ранения. * 4 сентября — в результате взрыва на угольной шахте в китайской провинции Хунань 33 человека погибли, 6 пропали без вестиrus.delfi.ee — Очередной взрыв на шахте в Китае.. * 5 сентября ** Распоряжением Правительства России создано ФГУП «Почта России»Распоряжение Правительства РФ от 5 сентября 2002 г. № 1227-р.. ** 'Война в Афганистане:' в результате взрыва бомбы в Кабуле погибли 22 человекаrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв в афганской столице — десятки жертв.. * 6 сентября ** 'Вторая чеченская война:' 3 милицейских УАЗа попали в засаду под Итум-Кали. В перестрелке погибли 6 и ранены 4 милиционера. ** Яджуддин Ахмед вступил в должность президента Бангладеша (до 12 февраля 2009 года) . * 8 сентября ** Международный валютный фонд одобрил выделение Бразилии займа в размере $30,4 миллиарда долларов с целью предотвращения спада экономики этой страны. ** В России состоялся первый тур выборов губернатора Красноярского края. Во второй тур вышли Александр Усс (27,26 % голосов избирателей) и Александр Хлопонин (25,25 %). Явка составила 47,20 %. * 9 сентября — самолет F-16C Block 30J «Файтинг Фалкон» ВВС США разбился в штате Нью-Мексико. Пилот погибwww.f-16.net — F-16 Aircraft Database.www.ejection-history.org.uk — The Year 2002.. * 10 сентября ** Ким Сок Су назначен на пост премьер-министра Южной Кореи (до 26 февраля 2003 года)vestnik.kr Премьер-министр Ким Сок Су утвержден Национальной Ассамблеей. ** Швейцария принята в члены ООНwww.rosconcert.com — Швейцария вступает в ООН.. ** В индийском штате Бихар упал с моста в реку Дхаве пассажирский поезд. 118 человек погибли, около 150 получили ранения. * 12 сентября ** Суд греческого города Салоники признал антиконституционным запрет, наложенный греческим правительством на компьютерные игры. ** Президент США Джордж Буш объявил о намерении Соединённых Штатов снова стать членом ЮНЕСКО, из состава которой они вышли 18 лет назад (США восстановлены в ЮНЕСКО 29 сентября 2003 года)lenta.ru — Буш решил вернуть США в ЮНЕСКО.rus.delfi.lv — США восстановлены в ЮНЕСКО.. * 14 сентября — Австралия и Бутан установили дипломатические отношения . * 14—25 сентября — в Китае состоялся 14-й чемпионат мира по баскетболу среди женщин. Победу одержала сборная США, второе место заняла сборная России, третье — сборная Австралии. * 15 сентября ** В Македонии состоялись парламентские выборы. Больше всего мест в Собрании получил блок левых партий «Вместе для Македонии» (41,58 % голосов, 60 мест). Второе место занял блок правых партий ВМРО-ДПМНЕ и ЛПМ (25,02 % голосов, 33 места). ** В Швеции состоялись парламентские выборы. Победу одержала шведская Социал-демократическая Рабочая Партия (40,0 % голосов избирателей, 144 места в Риксдаге). Второе место заняла Умеренная коалиционная партия (14,9 % голосов, 58 мест). В итоге коалиция левых партий получила в парламенте 191 место из 349, у правоцентристского блока осталось 158 местwww.rpk.len.ru — Итоги парламентских выборов в Швеции: поражение правых.www.electoralgeography.com — Швеция. Парламентские выборы, 2002.. * 16 сентября — в Абилине (штат Техас) была задушена 22-летняя журналистка и телеведущая Дженнифер Серво. Убийца не найден. Это убийство получило широкий резонанс в американском обществе . * 17 сентября ** Россия и Сент-Винсент и Гренадины установили дипломатические отношения Российские интересы в Сент-Винсенте и Гренадинах представляет Посольство Российской Федерации в Гайане.. ** Украина и Гондурас установили дипломатические отношенияuchebnikionline.com — Международное признание Украины.. * 18 сентября — в результате взрыва грузовика с газовыми баллонами в центре индийского города Атхур (штат Тамилнад) погибли 14 человекrus.delfi.ee — В Индии взорвался грузовик с газовыми баллонами: 14 погибших.. * 19 сентября ** Солдаты, уволенные из армии по подозрению в нелояльности властям, начали наступление на Абиджан. Начало 'гражданской войны в Кот-д’Ивуаре. ** Вертолёт Ми-24 ВС РФ, выполнявший учебно-тренировочный полет, упал в районе деревни Верхняя Вырка (Калужская область). 3 человека погибли. ** произошло крушение на перегоне Чир - Суровикино. * 20 сентября ** На Кармадонское ущелье в Северной Осетии сошёл ледник Колка. 19 человек погибли, 135 пропали без вести. Среди пропавших — съёмочная группа фильма «Связной» Сергея Бодрова-младшегоria.ru — Трагедия в Кармадонском ущелье. Хроника поисковой операции.. ** Сингапур и Бутан установили дипломатические отношения. * 20—21 сентября — парламентские выборы в Словакии. По итогам выборов партии Словацкий демократический и христианский союз (15,1 % голосов, 28 мест в Народной Раде), Христианско-демократическое движение(8,3 %, 15 мест), Альянс новых граждан (8,0 %, 15 мест) и Партия венгерской коалиции (11,2 %, 20 мест) сформировали правящую коалицию. Премьер-министром страны остался Микулаш Дзуринда. Явка на выборах составила 70,07 %. * 22 сентября ** Парламентские выборы в Германии: «красно-зелёная коалиция» СДПГ (38,5 % голосов, 251 место в Бундестаге) и «зелёных» (8,6 %, 55 мест) во главе с Герхардом Шрёдером осталась у власти. ** В России состоялся второй тур выборов губернатора Красноярского края. Победу одержал Александр Хлопонин (48,07 % голосов избирателей). Его соперник Александр Усс набрал 41,83 %. Явка составила 46,08 %. * 23 сентября — в Бельгии вступил в силу закон об эвтаназииria.ru — В Бельгии вступил в силу закон об эвтаназии.. * 23—25 сентября — ''Вторая чеченская война:'' рейд боевиков на Ингушетию: около 300 чеченских боевиков вторглись с территории Грузии на территорию Ингушетии. В результате боестолкновения с частями ВС РФ у села Галашки 76 боевиков были убиты, 5 взяты в плен. Потери российской армии составили 12 человек убитыми и 17 ранеными, также из ПЗРК был сбит 1 вертолёт Ми-24 и подбито 2 БТРа«Гелаев вылез из пещеры и наткнулся на пограничный наряд…» — Известия.. * 25 сентября ** В районе посёлков Мама и Витимский Мамско-Чуйского района Иркутской области упал Витимский болид . ** С космодрома Байконур осуществлен запуск ракеты-носителя Союз-ФГ с транспортным грузовом космическим кораблем Прогресс М1-9. Экспедиция по снабжению МКС (сведен с орбиты 1 февраля 2003 года) . * 26 сентября — у берегов Гамбии затонул сенегальский пассажирский паром «Джула». 1863 человека погиблиlenta.ru — Спасатели ищут 600 утонувших пассажиров сенегальского парома.. * 27 сентября ** ''Вторая чеченская война:'' в центре Махачкалы убит начальника Управления по борьбе с экстремизмом и уголовным терроризмом МВД Дагестана Ахвердилав АкиловНовости NEWSru.com:: В Махачкале убит начальник управления по борьбе с терроризмом МВД Дагестана.. ** На 57-й Генеральной Ассамблее ООН состоялись выборы новых непостоянных членов Совета безопасности ООН. Новыми непостоянными членами на 2 года избраны Ангола, Пакистан, Чили, Германия и Испания. Свою работу в Совбезе они начали с 1 января 2003 годаwww.un.org.. ** Восточный Тимор принят в члены ООНwww.un.org — Государства-члены ООН.. ** В пакистанской в провинции Белуджистан упали с моста восемь вагонов пассажирского поезда. 16 человек погибли, около 70 получили ранения. * 28 сентября—13 октября — в Аргентине состоялся 15-й чемпионат мира по волейболу сред мужчин. Победу одержала сборная Бразилии, второе место заняла сборная России, третье — сборная Франции. * 29 сентября—14 октября — в Пусане (Южная Корея) состоялись XIV Азиатские игры. Победу в общекомандном зачете одержал Китай, второе место заняла Южная Корея, третье — ЯпонияАзиатские игры на сайте НОК Казахстана.. Октябрь thumb|180px|right|[[Луис Инасиу Лула да Силва — избранный президент Бразилии]] * 1 октября — Мауро Кьяруцци и Джузеппе Морганти вступили в должность капитанов-регентов Сан-Марино (до 1 апреля 2003 года). * 2 октября — в результате взрыва нефтепровода на юге Нигерии 20 человек погибли, десятки получили раненияrus.delfi.ee — В Нигерии взорвался нефтепровод: погибли десятки рабочих. . * 5 октября ** В Латвии состоялись парламентские выборы. Больше всего мест в Сейме получила партия «Новое время» (23,9 % голосов избирателей, 26 мест). Второе место заняла партия «За права человека в единой Латвии» (19,0 % голосов, 25 мест), третье — «Народная партия» (16,6 % голосов, 20 мест). ** Американский суд приговорил российского хакера Василия Горшкова к трём годам лишения свободы и возмещению убытков в размере 690 000 долларовlenta.ru — Российский хакер Василий Горшков приговорен в США к 3 годам тюрьмы и штрафу в $690 000.. ** Состоялись выборы в Президиум Боснии и Герцеговины. Членами Президиума избраны Драган Чович (от хорватов), Мирко Шарович (от сербов) и Сулейман Тихич (от боснийцев)Nohlen, D & Stöver, P (2010) Elections in Europe: A data handbook, p330 ISBN 978-3-8329-5609-7. * 7 октября ** 111-й старт (STS-112) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 26-й полёт шаттла Атлантис. Экипаж — Джеффри Эшби, Памелла Мелрой, Дэвид Вулф, Пирс Селлерс, Сандра Магнус, Фёдор Юрчихин (Россия). ** Мария даш Невеш назначен на пост премьер-министра Сан-Томе и Принсипи (до 18 сентября 2004 года)Пребывание у власти было прервано с 16 по 23 июля 2003 в связи с военным переворотомwww.quickiwiki.com — Список премьер-министров Сан-Томе и Принсипи . ** В Кишиневе состоялось заседание Совета глав государств СНГwww.newsru.com — В Кишиневе открылся саммит глав СНГ. . * 9 октября ** Инцидент с Boeing 747 над Беринговым морем: у самолёта Boeing 747-451 авиакомпании Northwest Airlines, совершавшего рейс из Детройта в Нариту, внезапно заклинило вертикальный хвостовой стабилизатор. Экипаж смог благополучно посадить самолёт в Анкоридже (штат Аляска), жертв не было . ** Дрис Жетту назначен премьер-министром Марокко (до 15 октября 2007 года)Список политических лидеров Марокко . * 9—16 октября — в России прошла перепись населения«Газета. Ru», «Три круга переписи», 24 июля 2007.. * 10 октября ** ''Вторая чеченская война:'' в Грозном взорвано здание Заводского РОВД. Погибли 25 человекwww.1tv.ru — Мишенью террористов, взорвавших 10 октября здание в Грозном, был Магомед Сибаев.. ** Конгресс США принял резолюцию, разрешившую ведение боевых действий против Ирака. * 11 октября ** Локендра Бахадур Чанд вступил в должность премьер-министра Непала (до 5 июня 2003 года). ** В результате взрыва бомбы в универмаге финского города Вантаа 7 человек погибли, 10 получили раненияrus.delfi.ee — Теракт в финском универмаге. . * 12 октября — в результате трёх взрывов в ночном клубе на острове Бали, Индонезия, погибли по меньшей мере 182 человека, пострадали 300. Большинство погибших — иностранные туристы . * 14 октября — православие объявлено в Грузии официальной государственной религией. * 15 октября ** В Ираке состоялся референдум по вопросу продления президентских полномочий Саддама Хусейна. По официальным данным, 100 % избирателей проголосовали за продление полномочий Хусейна сроком на 7 летm.lenta.ru — Президентский референдум в Ираке состоялся, Саддам Хусейн одержал убедительную победу.. ** Обанкротилась американская компания-разработчик и изготовитель графических процессоров трёхмерной графики и видеокарт 3dfx InteractiveUnited States Securities and Exchange Commission filings, Form 8-K: Bankruptcy or receivership.. * 17 октября ** ''Вторая чеченская война:'' в районе Комсомольского разбился вертолёт Ми-8МТВ-2 МВД России: он зацепился за линию электропередач, уклоняясь от обстрела с земли. 3 человека погиблиLenta.ru: Россия: В Чечне разбился военный вертолёт, погибли 11 человек.. ** ''Вторая чеченская война:'' вертолёт Ми-8 ВС РФ упал в реку Терек. 1 человек погиб, 4 получили ранения, 2 пропали без вести. ** В филиппинском городе Замбоанга в торговом центре произошел взрыв бомбы. 3 человека погибли, 55 получили раненияrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв в супермаркете на Филиппинах: 3 человека погибли, 55 ранены.. * 18 октября ** В центре Москвы убит губернатор Магаданской области Валентин Цветковwww.newsru.com — В центре Москвы убит губернатор Магаданской области.. ** Хорватия и Камерун установили дипломатические отношения . ** Вертолёт Ми-26 Федеральной пограничной службы России потерпел катастрофу на Камчатке. 2 человека погибли, 4 получили ранения. * 19 октября ** Взрыв ресторана «Макдоналдс» в Москве, устроенный чеченскими террористами: 1 человек погиб, 8 получили раненияlenta.ru — Теракт у ресторана «Макдоналдс» совершили лица «со славянскими фамилиями».. ** Жители Ирландии на референдуме проголосовали за вступление в Евросоюз 10 новых государств («за» проголосовали 60 % избирателей). ** Открыт Копенгагенский метрополитен. * 21 октября — ''Арабо-израильский конфликт:'' в населенном пункте Пардес-Хана на севере Израиля взорван пассажирский автобус. 16 человек погибли, около 45 получили раненияrus.delfi.ee — В Израиле взорван автобус: 16 убитых.. * 22 октября ** В России состоялся первый тур выборов президента Калмыкии. Во второй тур вышли действующий глава региона Кирсан Илюмжинов(47,06 % голосов избирателей) и Баатр Шонджиев (13,61 % голосов). Явка составила 66,87 %. ** Европейская комиссия рекомендовала принять в Евросоюз 10 стран: Венгрию, Кипр, Литву, Латвию, Мальту, Польшу, Словакию, Словению, Чехию и Эстонию. * 23 октября — в таиландском городе Чианг-Рай убит лидер лаосских повстанцев-хмонгов Па Као ХэPa Kao Her body arrived in Fresno, CA.ARTICLES RELATE TO HMONG PEOPLE. President, Pakao Her.. * 23—24 октября — в Туркестане состоялся 2-й Всемирный курултай казаховwww.kazakhistory.ru — Даты и события в истории Казахстана.. * 23—26 октября — захват заложников в театральном центре на Дубровке в Москве: группа вооружённых боевиков захватила и удерживала заложников из числа зрителей мюзикла «Норд-Ост» в здании Дома культуры ОАО «Московский подшипник». В результате операции по освобождению заложников были уничтожены все террористы, при этом погибли и 130 человек из числа заложников, более 700 получили раненияТеракт в Москве на Дубровке во время мюзикла «Норд-Ост». Справка. // РИА Новости. * 24 октября — Ливия заявляла о выходе из состава Лиги арабских государств (решение о выходе было отозвано 16 января 2003 года). * 25 октября—11 ноября — в городе Блед (Словения) состоялась 35-я шахматная олимпиада. Победы одержали: сборная России (среди мужчин) и сборная Китая (среди женщин). * 27 октября ** В России состоялся второй тур выборов президента Калмыкии. Победу одержал действующий глава региона Кирсан Илюмжинов(57,21 % % голосов избирателей). Его соперник Баатр Шонджиев набрал 38,04 % голосов. Явка составила 68,69 %. ** В Бразилии состоялись президентские выборы. Победу одержал Луис Инасиу Лула да Силва (61.3 % голосов избирателей; вступил в должность 1 января 2003 года; до 1 января 2011 года). Второе место занял Жозе Серра (38.7 % голосов). явка составила 82,3 %/www.vesti.ru — Президентом Бразилии избран кандидат от левых Лула да Силва.. * 28 октября ** В результате взрыва бомбы в индийском штате Западная Бенгалия погибли 14 человекrus.delfi.ee — В Индии взорвалась бомба: убиты 14 человек.. ** Мирко Шарович занял пост Председателя Президиума Боснии и Герцеговины (до 2 апреля 2003 года). * 29 октября — ''Вторая чеченская война:'' вертолёт Ми-8МТ МВД России сбит в районе Ханкалы. 4 человека погибли. * 30 октября ** У подъезда своего дома убит мэр Таганрога Сергей Шило . ** Старт космического корабля Союз ТМА-1. Экипаж старта — Ю. В. Лончаков, С. В. Залётин и Франк Де Винне (Бельгия). * Октябрь — обанкротилась французская компания-разработчик и издатель компьютерных игр Cryo Interactivequestzone.ru — Cryo Interactive.. Ноябрь thumb|130px|right|Бранко Цвенковский — премьер-министр Македонии thumb|180px|right|Ху Цзиньтао — Генеральный секретарь ЦК коммунистической партии Китая thumb|180px|right|Виктор Янукович — премьер-министр Украины * 1 ноября — Бранко Црвенковский вступил в должность премьер-министра Македонии (до 12 мая 2004 года). * 3 ноября — ''Вторая чеченская война:'' вертолёт Ми-8МТ ВС РФ был сбит из ПЗРК возле Ханкалы. 9 человек погиблиЭкипаж.Будённовск прощается с экипажем вертолёта МИ-8 — РИА Новости.. * 4 ноября — Идрисса Сек назначен на пост премьер-министра Сенегала (до 21 апреля 2004 года)Senegal. . * 5 ноября ** Эйнарс Репше занял пост премьер-министра Латвии (до 9 марта 2004 года). ** КНДР и Восточный Тимор установили дипломатические отношенияpeople.com.cn — КНДР и Восточный Тимор установили дипотношения.. * 7 ноября ** В Гибралтаре состоялся референдум по вопросу совместного суверенитета Великобритании и Испании над островом. Против высказались 98,48 % избирателей. Явка составила 87,9 %top.rbc.ru — Жители Гибралтара решают свою судьбу на референдуме.. ** В Редмонде (штат Вашингтон) в штаб-квартире Microsoft официально представлена аппаратно-программная платформа для планшетных компьютеров Microsoft Tablet PC. Начало эры планшетных компьютеровwww.astera.ru — «Мировая премьера платформы Tablet PC»... * 8—15 ноября — в Пекине состоялся XVI Всекитайский съезд Коммунистической партии Китая. * 10 ноября ** приземление корабля Союз ТМ-34. Экипаж посадки — Ю. В. Лончаков, С. В. Залётин и Франк Де Винне (Бельгия). ** ''Арабо-израильский конфликт:'' Два арабских террориста ворвались в кибуц Мецер на машине и расстреляли 5 человек, в том числе двое детей 4 и 5 лет, 3 человека ранены. * 11 ноября ** В Санкт-Петербурге на Балтийском вокзале произошла авария: электропоезд без машиниста вылетел на перрон. В результате происшествия погибли 4 и было ранены 9 человек . ** ''Вторая чеченская война:'' вертолет Ми-24 потерпел аварию в районе Ханкалы и сгорел. Пострадавших нет46info.ru — В Чечне потерпел аварию вертолет Ми-24. ** В Брюсселе состоялся 10-й по счету саммит Россия — ЕС. Главные темы саммита: вопрос о пересечении жителями Калининградской области польской и литовской границ после вступления этих стран в ЕС и ситуация в Чечнеwww.temadnya.ru/ — ЕС-Россия: юбилейный саммит.. * 15 ноября ** Ху Цзиньтао сменил Цзян Цзэминя в должности Генерального секретаря ЦК КПК (до 15 ноября 2012 года). ** В ЮАР (провинция Квазулу-Наталь) в результате крупной автокатастрофы (столкновение микроавтобуса с трейлером) погибли 18 человекrus.delfi.ee — В ЮАР трейлер врезался в автобус: 18 погибших.. * 17 ноября ** Во Владикавказе в непосредственной близости от республиканского стадиона «Спартак» произошли два взрыва. Пострадавших нетwww.1tv.ru — Во Владикавказе после окончания футбольного матча «Алания»-«Ротор» прозвучал мощный взрыв. ** Марио Пиреш занял пост премьер-министра Гвинеи-Бисау (до 14 сентября 2003 года)в результате государственного переворота«New Prime Minister named», IRIN, November 18, 2002.. * 18 ноября — Абдулла Гюль занял пост премьер-министра Турции (до 14 марта 2003 года). * 18—26 ноября — в Варшаве состоялся чемпионат мира по тяжёлой атлетике. Победу в общекомандном зачете одержал КитайПолные результаты на сайте Международной федерации тяжёлой атлетики.. * 19 ноября — танкер «Престиж», перевозящий 73 000 тонн мазута, разломился надвое в 250 км от северо-западного побережья Испании. В море вылилось более 5 тысяч тонн мазутаТрагедия танкера «Престиж» и безопасность судоходства в Балтике.. * 20—24 ноября — в Дебрецене (Венгрия) состоялся 36-й чемпионат мира по спортивной гимнастике. Победу в общекомандном зачете одержала Румыния. * 21 ноября ** Верховная рада Украины дала согласие на назначение на пост премьер-министра Виктора Януковича, кандидатура которого была предложена президентом (до 5 января 2005 года) . ** ''Арабо-израильский конфликт:'' в результате взрыва в рейсовом автобусе в Иерусалиме, устроенном террористом-смертником, 10 человек погибли и около 40 получили раненияrus.delfi.ee — В Иерусалиме камикадзе взорвал автобус.. ** В результате взрыва на хлебозаводе в алжирском городе Себду погибли 10 человекrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв на алжирском хлебзаводе: 10 погибших.. * 21—22 ноября — в Праге состоялся саммит стран-членов НАТО. По его итогам предложение присоединиться к альянсу в 2004 году получили Болгария, Эстония, Латвия, Литва, Румыния, Словакия и Словенияwww.temadnya.ru — Саммит НАТО в Праге.. * 22 ноября — всем лицам, временно пребывающим на территорию России, начата выдача миграционных картwww.businesspress.ru — Его победы и поражения.. * 23 ноября — Зафарулла Хан Джамали назначен на пост премьер-министра Пакистана (до 26 июня 2004 года) . * 24 ноября ** 112-й старт (STS-113) по программе Спейс Шаттл. 19-й полёт шаттла Индевор. Экипаж — Джеймс Уэзерби, Пол Локхарт, Майкл Лопес-Алегрия, Джон Херрингтон, Кеннет Боуэрсокс, Николай Бударин (Россия), Доналд Петтит. ** В Австрии состоялись внеочередные парламентские выборы. По их итогам вновь была сформирована коалиция Австрийской партии свободы (10,01 % голосов избирателей, 18 мест в Национальном совете) и Австрийской народной партии (42,30 % голосов, 79 мест)Результаты выборов на сайте МВД.. * 25 ноября — кортеж туркменского президента Сапармурата Ниязова был обстрелян в центре Ашхабада. Несколько человек ранено. Сам Ниязов не пострадалlenta.ru — Трудящиеся Туркмении утешают Ниязова после покушения.. * 28 ноября — в результате взрыва в гостинице в кенийском городе Момбаса погибли 15 человекrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв в Кении: заявления боевиков.. * 29 ноября — Геннадий Гагулия назначен премьер-министром Абхазии (до 22 апреля 2003 года)www.finmarket.ru — Новым премьер-министром самопровозглашенной республики Абхазия назначен Геннадий Гагулия.. * Ноябрь — обанкротилась армянская компания-производитель автомобилей ЕрАЗwww.autoreview.ru — ЕрАЗ обанкротился.. Декабрь thumb|180px|right|Но Му Хён — избранный президент Южной Кореи * 1—3 декабря — состоялся 2-й официальный визит Президента России Владимира Путина в КНР. Основная тема визита: борьба с терроризмом. По итогам визита подписан ряд межгосударственных соглашенийwww.temadnya.ru — Владимир Путин: Пекин, Дели, Бишкек.www.nykhas.ru — Хронология визитов российских президентов в Китай с 2000 года.. * 4 декабря ** В Махачкале убит депутат Народного Собрания Дагестана Салам Магомедовlenta.ru — В Махачкале убит депутат Народного собрания Дагестана.. ** Полное солнечное затмение (максимальная фаза 1,0244), лучше всего было видно на юге Африки и Австралии, а также в Индийском океанеwww.secl.ru — Полное солнечное затмение 4 декабря 2002 года.. * 6 декабря — Фернанду да Пьедаде Диаш душ Сантуш вступил в должность премьер-министра Анголы (до 30 сентября 2008 года). * 6—15 декабря — в Дании состоялся 5-й чемпионат Европы по по гандболу среди женщин. Победу одержала сборная Дании, второе место заняла сборная Норвегии, третье — сборная Франции. * 7 декабря — в Лондоне состоялся 52-й ежегодный конкурс красоты «Мисс Мира». Победу одержала представительница Турции Азра АкинМисс Мира 2002.. * 10 декабря — авиация США и Великобритании нанесла бомбовые удары по мобильной ракетной системе ПРО «земля-воздух» к югу от иракского города Аль-Амарахlenta.ru — Самолеты коалиции нанесли очередной удар по иракским ПВО.. * 11 декабря — в результате схода селя в курортной зоне индонезийской провинции Восточная Ява 22 человека погибли, 4 получили раненияlenta.ru — В результате схода селя в курортной зоне погибли 22 человека.. * 14 декабря — Ханс Эноксен назначен на пост премьер-министра Гренландии (до 12 июня 2009 года). * 16 декабря — в результате взрыва бензовоза в штате Аква-Ибом на юго-востоке Нигерии погибли около 30 человекrus.delfi.ee — Взрыв бензовоза в Нигерии: десятки погибших.. * 17 декабря — Сергей Тигипко назначен главой Национального банка Украины (до 16 декабря 2004 года)lenta.ru — Назначен новый руководитель Нацбанка Украины.. * 19 декабря ** В Южной Кореи состоялись президентские выборы. Победу одержал Но Му Хён (48,9 % голосов избирателей; вступил в должность президента 25 февраля 2003 года). Второе место занял Ли Хве Чхан (46,58 % голосов)И. С. Ланцова ПРЕЗИДЕНТСКИЕ ИЗБИРАТЕЛЬНЫЕ КАМПАНИИ В РЕСПУБЛИКЕ КОРЕЯ: СРАВНИТЕЛЬНЫЙ АНАЛИЗ.. ** Антон Роп занял пост премьер-министра Словении (до 9 ноября 2004 года). ** Самолёт Су-35 разбился из-за неисправности бортовой аппаратуры в 80 км от подмосковного Раменского. Пилот катапультировался. ** На реке Пара (Бразилия) возле устья Амазонки затонул паром «Сап Луиз». 7 человек погибли, от 50 до 80 пропал без вестиlenta.ru — В Бразилии затонул речной паром.. * 20 декабря — вошла в оборот купюра номиналом 50 000 белорусских рублей. * 21 декабря — ''Война в Афганистане:'' вертолет CH-53GS «Си Стэллион» Сухопутных войск Германии разбился на окраине Кабула во время патрулирования местности. 7 человек погиблиGerman soldiers die in Kabul crash. * 22 декабря ** В Черногории состоялись президентские выборы Больше всех голосов получил премьер-министр Филип Вуянович (83,65 % голосов избирателей), однако из-за низкой явки (45,87 % при необходимой явке не менее 50 %) выборы были признаны недействительнымиMontenegro vote ruled invalid BBC News, 9 February 2003. ** В Литве состоялся первый тур президентских выборов. Во второй тур вышли Валдас Адамкус (35,53 % голосов избирателей) и Роландас Паксас (19,66 % голосов)1-ojo rinkimų turo balsavimo rezultatai . ** Янез Дрновшек вступил в должность президента Словакии (до 23 декабря 2007 года). * 23 декабря — Аднан Терзич занял пост председателя Совета Министров Боснии и Герцеговины (до 11 января 2007 года)ria.ru — Аднан Терзич утвержден премьер-министром Боснии и Герцеговины. * 24 декабря ** В результате взрыва бомбы в филиппинском городе Дату-Пьян 13 человек погибли, 12 получили раненияlenta.ru — Террористы взорвали мэра филиппинского города.. ** Вертолет международных сил по поддержанию мира в Боснии и Герцеговине врезался в ЛЭП в 70 километрах от Сараево. 3 человека получили раненияlenta.ru — Вертолет миротворцев в Боснии врезался в линию электропередач.. * 25 декабря — открыт метрополитен Дели. * 26 декабря — в результате взрыва пиротехники на рынке в Бишкеке 5 человек погибли, около 40 получили ранения)rus.delfi.ee — Взрыв пиротехники в Бишкеке: 5 погибших.. * 27 декабря — ''Вторая чеченская война:'' взорвано здание правительства Чеченской Республики (Грозный). На территорию комплекса прорвались «КамАЗ» и «УАЗ», гружённые взрывчаткой. 72 человека погибли, 210 раненывзрыв Дома правительства в Грозном.. * 29 декабря — Наташа Мичич заняла должность и. о. президента Сербии (до 4 февраля 2004 года)world.pravda.ru — Мичич станет исполняющим обязанности президента Сербии.. * 30 декабря — Мваи Кибаки вступил в должность президента Кении (до 9 апреля 2013 года). * 31 декабря ** В России завершили вещание телеканалы «Fox Kids» и «Fox Kids Play». ** Дора Бакоянни вступила в должность мэра Афин (избрана 22 октября) (до 23 февраля 2006 года). Первая женщина-мэр Афин. * Декабрь — японская компания-производитель бытовой техники Aiwa ликвидирована путем объединения с Sony Corporation . * Декабрь — международная группа ученых установила структуру ДНК риса. Рис стал первой сельскохозяйственной культурой, геном которой был расшифрованexpert.ru — Расшифрован геном риса.. Без точных дат thumb|200 px|[[Peugeot 307 — автомобиль года в Европе.]] * Города Брюгге (Бельгия) и Саламанка (Испания) — '''культурные столицы Европы — 2002. * Обладателем награды Европейский автомобиль года ( ) стал Peugeot 307. * В Нигерии Мохаммедом Юсуфом основана террористическая группировка Боко харам . * Григорий Перельман опубликовал доказательство теоремы Пуанкаре. * Американскими учеными создана искусственная сетчатка глазаmedic.pnzgu.ru — История развития медицины медицинской техники с 2001 по 2008 гг.. * Фирмы «Canesta» и «VKB» разработали проекционную клавиатуруBest Inventions 2002. Virtual Keyboard.. Продолжающиеся события * Арабо-израильский конфликт. * Война в Афганистане. * Ачехский конфликт. * Вторая гражданская война в Судане. * Гражданская война на Шри-Ланке. * Турецко-курдский конфликт. * Гражданская война в Сомали. * Гражданская война в Бурунди. * Гражданская война в Непале. * Вторая конголезская война. * Вторая гражданская война в Либерии. * Гражданская война в Колумбии. * Вторая чеченская война. Вооруженные конфликты, начавшиеся в 2002 году * Гражданская война в Кот-д’Ивуаре. * Конфликт в Магрибе. Вооруженные конфликты, закончившиеся в 2002 году * Гражданская война в Анголе. * Гражданская война в Алжире. Наука Спорт Совет Безопасности ООН Непостоянными членами Совета Безопасности ООН в 2002 году были: Цены на энергоресурсы * Цена на нефть в начале года (на 2 января 2002 года) — 21,13 доллара США за баррельru.oiloilprice.com — Цены на нефть на 2 января 2002. * Цена на нефть в конце года (на 31 декабря 2002 года) — 31,21 доллара США за баррельru.oiloilprice.com — Цены на нефть на 31 декабря 2002. * Цена на природный газ в начале года (на 2 января 2002 года) — 2,47 доллара США за тысячу м³. * Цена на природный газ в конце года (на 31 декабря 2002 года) — 4,79 доллара США за тысячу м³. Цены на золото * Минимальная цена на золото — 277,75 доллара США за тройскую унцию. * Максимальная цена на золото — 349,3 доллара США за тройскую унцию. * Средняя цена на золото за 2002 год — 309,73 доллара США за тройскую унциюgoldomania.ru — Цена на золото с 2000 по 2015 год. Курсы валют '' Курс рубля по отношению к доллару США '' * Курс рубля по отношению к доллару США на 1 января 2002 года — 30,1372 рубля за доллар. * Курс рубля по отношению к доллару США на 31 декабря 2002 года — 31,7844 рубля за доллар. * Среднегодовой курс рубля к доллару США с 01 января 2002 по 31 декабря 2002 — 31,35 рубля за доллар. '' Курс рубля по отношению к евро '' * Курс рубля по отношению к евро на 1 января 2002 года — 26,6172 рубля за евро. * Курс рубля по отношению к евро на 31 декабря 2002 года — 33,1098 рубля за евроkurs-dollar-euro.ru — Курсы валют 2002. Спорт * Чемпионом мира по футболу стала сборная Бразилии. * Чемпионом мира по хоккею стала сборная Словакии. * Чемпионом мира по баскетболу среди мужчин стала сборная Югославии. * Чемпионом мира по баскетболу среди женщин стала сборная США. * Чемпионом мира по волейболу среди мужчин стала сборная Бразилии. * Чемпионом мира по волейболу среди женщин стала сборная Италии. * Чемпионом Европы по гандболу среди мужчин стала сборная Швеции. * Чемпионом Европы по гандболу среди женщин стала сборная Дании. НХЛ и НБА * Обладателем Кубка Стэнли стал клуб Детройт Ред Уингз. * Чемпионом НБА стал клуб Лос-Анджелес Лейкерс. Теннис Чемпионами турниров из серии «Большого шлема» стали: * Australian Open: Томас Юханссон у мужчин и Дженнифер Каприати у женщин. * Roland Garros: Альберт Коста у мужчин и Серена Уильямс у женщин. * Wimbledon: Ллейтон Хьюитт у мужчин и Серена Уильямс у женщин. * US Open: Пит Сампрас у мужчин и Серена Уильямс у женщин. * Обладателем Кубка Дэвиса стала сборная России. * Обладателем Кубка Федерации стала сборная Словакии. Файл:Thomas JohanssonandSimon Aspelin.jpg|Томас Юханссон Файл:Jennifer_Capriati_Wimbledon_2004.jpg|Дженнифер Каприати File:Albert Costa with the Spanish Davis Cup national team and Spanish P. M. Rajoy.jpg|Альберт Коста File:SWilliams-SYD-1.jpg|Серена Уильямс Файл:Lleyton Hewitt Wimbledon 2004.jpg|Ллейтон Хьюитт File:Pete Sampras crop.jpg|Пит Сампрас Велоспорт Чемпионами гранд-туров стали: * Джиро д’Италия: Паоло Савольделли. * Тур де Франс: Лэнс АрмстронгВпоследствии был лишен этого титула за употребление допинга. * Вуэльта Испании: Айтор Гонсалес. Файл:Paolosavoldelli.jpg|Паоло Савольделли Файл:Lance Armstrong AdH01.jpg|Лэнс Армстронг File:Aitor gonzález.jpg|Айтор Гонсалес Формула-1 * Чемпионом мира по автогонкам в классе машин Формула-1 стал Михаэль Шумахер (Ferrari). * Обладателем кубка конструкторов стала команда Ferrari. Файл:Michael Schumacher 2002.jpg|Михаэль Шумахер Файл:Mschumacher 2002.jpg|Болид «Ferrari» образца 2002 года Футбол См. также: 2002 год в футболе * Чемпионом России по футболу стал московский «Локомотив». * Чемпионом Англии по футболу стал лондонский «Арсенал». * Чемпионами Аргентины по футболу стали «Ривер Плейт» (Буэнос-Айрес) (Клаусура) и «Индепендьенте» (Авельянеда) (Апертура). * Чемпионом Бразилии по футболу стал «Сантос» из Сан-Паулу. * Чемпионом Германии по футболу стала дортмундская «Боруссия». * Чемпионом Италии по футболу стал «Ювентус». * Чемпионом Испании по футболу стала «Валенсия». * Чемпионом Нидерландов по футболу стал амстердамский «Аякс». * Чемпионом Португалии по футболу стал лиссабонский Спортинг". * Чемпионом Украины по футболу стал донецкий «Шахтер». * Чемпионом Уругвая по футболу стал «Насьональ». * Чемпионом Франции по футболу стал «Лион». * Лигу чемпионов УЕФА и Межконтинентальный Кубок выиграл испанский «Реал». * Кубок УЕФА выиграл голландский Фейеноорд. * Кубок Либертадорес выиграла парагвайская «Олимпия». * Обладателем «Золотого мяча» и лучшим футболистом года по версии ФИФА стал бразилец Роналдо («Интер», «Реал»). Файл:Ronaldo em campo.jpg|Роналдо Эмблемы пилотируемых космических миссий Ниже приведены эмблемы пилотируемых космических миссий, осуществленных в 2002 году. Родились См. также: Категория:Родившиеся в 2002 году * 26 июня — БОЧ рВФ 260602, москвич с уникальным именем. * 22 июля — Феликс, датский принц. * 6 октября — Клеопатра Стратан, молдавская певица. Скончались См. также: Категория:Умершие в 2002 году Январь * 28 января — Астрид Линдгрен, шведская писательница, автор многих известных детских произведений. Февраль * 6 февраля — Леонид Акопян, армянский партийный, государственный и политический деятель. * 9 февраля ** Олег Жуков, российский музыкант и певец, участник поп-группы Дискотека Авария. ** принцесса Маргарет, член королевской семьи Великобритании, младшая сестра царствующей королевы Елизаветы II. * 11 февраля — Михаил Лейтман, советский, израильский учёный и изобретатель. * 15 февраля ** Виктор Анфилов, доктор исторических наук, профессор, заслуженный деятель науки РФ, участник Великой Отечественной войны. ** Кевин Смит, новозеландский актёр. Март * 13 марта — Кристиан фон Кроков, немецкий политолог и писатель. * 30 марта ** Виктор Конецкий, русский советский писатель, сценарист, капитан дальнего плавания. ** Елизавета Боуз-Лайон, супруга короля Георга VI, королева-консорт Соединённого Королевства (1936—1952), последняя императрица Индии (1936—1950), мать ныне царствующей королевы Елизаветы II. Апрель * 5 апреля — Лейн Стэйли, основатель, вокалист группы Alice in Chains * 12 апреля — Абрам Народицкий, советский и украинский кинорежиссёр, сценарист, педагог. * 15 апреля — Деймон Найт, американский писатель-фантаст, критик. * 28 апреля — Александр Лебедь, генерал-лейтенант, депутат Государственной Думы (1995), кандидат в президенты РФ, секретарь Совета Безопасности (1996), с 1998 — губернатор Красноярского края (погиб в авиакатастрофе). * 30 апреля — Яков Пановко, российский учёный-механик. Май * 3 мая — Евгений Светланов, дирижёр, композитор, пианист. * 13 мая — Валерий Лобановский, советский и украинский футбольный тренер, заслуженный тренер СССР. * 27 мая — Виталий Соломин, советский и российский актёр театра и кино, народный артист России. Июнь * 2 июня — Алексей Свиридов, писатель. * 10 июня — Джон Готти, крёстный отец американской мафии (1986—1992, семья Гамбино). * 17 июня — Фриц Вальтер, бывший капитан сборной ФРГ по футболу, чемпион мира 1954, величайший футболист Германии XX века. * 22 июня — Чанг Че, один из наиболее известных режиссёров гонконгской киностудии Shaw Brothers, оказавший значительное влияние на киножанр уся и жанр кинобоевиков в целом. * 30 июня — Шику Шавьер, бразильский писатель, спиритист, медиум, филантроп и гуманист. Июль * 1 июля — Михаил Круг, российский певец. * 9 июля ** Митрофан Ануфриев, боевой лётчик, Герой Советского Союза. ** Род Стайгер, американский актёр, лауреат премии «Оскар» 1967 года. * 11 июля — Берна́рдас Бразджёнис, литовский поэт. * 14 июля — Игорь Ансофф, американский математик и экономист российского происхождения. * 27 июля — Всеволод Абдулов, советский и российский актёр театра и кино. * 31 июля — Борис Александров, советский хоккеист. Август * 6 августа — Эдсгер Дейкстра, учёный-математик, заложивший основы современного программирования. * 8 августа — Капитолина Румянцева, советская художница. * 23 августа — Энтони Бир, теоретик и практик кибернетики. * 26 августа — Асламбек Абдулхаджиев, чеченский террорист. Сентябрь * 20 сентября ** Сергей Бодров, российский режиссёр, актёр, сценарист, погиб. ** Даниил Гуревич, российский оператор-постановщик, погиб. ** Владимир Карташов, российский художник-постановщик, погиб. Октябрь * 18 октября — Валентин Цветков, губернатор Магаданской области. * 19 октября — Николай Рукавишников, советский космонавт. * 27 октября — Сергей Крутиков («Михей»), российский певец и музыкантАртисты от А до Я. Музыкальный каталог.::. Русское Радио.. * 28 октября — Анвар Абдуллин, старший сержант, командир орудия, Герой Советского Союза (1945). Ноябрь * 2 ноября — Ло Лье, гонконгский киноактёр, режиссёр, сценарист, продюсер, постановщик боевых сцен. Декабрь * 5 декабря — У Не Вин, бирманский генерал, военный и политический деятель, президент Бирмы в 1974—1981 годах. * 12 декабря — Николай Амосов, советский хирург-кардиолог, Герой Социалистического Труда. * 13 декабря — Насер Кульсариев, казахский поэт-бард. * 22 декабря — Джо Страммер (настоящее имя Джон Грэм Меллор) — британский рок-музыкант, фронтмен панк-группы The Clash. * 25 декабря — Габриэль Алмонд, американский политолог, специалист в области общетеоретической и сравнительной политологии. * 28 декабря — Тигран Нагдалян, армянский журналист. Файл:Lindgren 1960.jpg|Астрид Линдгрен Файл:Princess Margaret.jpg|принцесса Маргарет File:Queen Elizabeth the Queen Mother portrait.jpg|Елизавета Боуз-Лайон File:Evstafiev-general-alexander-lebed17oct96.jpg|Александр Лебедь File:Valeri Lobanovsky.jpg|Валерий Лобановский Файл:President Ne Win.JPG|У Не Вин Персоны года Человек года по версии журнала Time — «Разоблачители» ( (сотрудница ), (сотрудница Энрон), и (сотрудница ФБР)). Нобелевские премии * Физика — Раймонд Дэвис мл. и Масатоси Косиба — «За пионерский вклад в астрофизику, в частности за обнаружение космических нейтрино», Риккардо Джаккони — «За изыскания в области астрофизики, которые привели к открытию космических источников рентгеновского излучения». * Химия — Джон Фенн и Коити Танкава — «За разработку методов идентификации и структурного анализа биологических макромолекул, и, в частности, за разработку методов масс-спектрометрического анализа биологических макромолекул», Курт Вютрих — «За разработку применения ЯМР-спектроскопии для определения трёхмерной структуры биологических макромолекул в растворе». * Медицина и физиология — Сидней Бреннер, Роберт Хорвиц, Джон Салстон— «За открытия в области генетического регулирования развития органов и механизмов апоптоза». * Экономика — Даниэль Канеман, Вернон Смит — «За исследования в области принятия решений и механизмов альтернативных рынков». * Литература — Имре Кертес — «За то, что в своем творчестве Кертеш дает ответ на вопрос о том, как индивидуум может продолжать жить и мыслить в эпоху, когда общество все активнее подчиняет себе личность». * Премия мира — Джимми Картер — «За свои усилия по мирному улаживанию конфликтов во всем мире и борьбу за права человека». Файл:Raymond Davis, Jr 2001.jpg|Раймонд Дэвис-младший Файл:RiccardoGiacconi.jpg|Риккардо Джаккони File:John B Fenn01.jpg|Джон Фенн File:Kurt-Wuethrich.jpg|Курт Вютрих Файл:John_Sulston.jpg|Джон Салстон File:Daniel KAHNEMAN.jpg|Даниэль Канеман Файл:VernonSmith2.jpg|Вернон Смит Файл:Imre Kertész (1929-) Hungarian writer II. by Csaba Segesvári.JPG|Имре Кертес Файл:James_E._Carter_-_portrait.jpg|Джимми Картер Ссылки * События 2002 года на ХРОНОСе. * История новой России. События 2002 года. * Знаменательные события 2002 года. * Список потерь военной авиации России в 2002 году. * Почтовые марки России 2002 года. * Монеты России 2002 года. См. также Примечания Категория:2002 год